


Olìkerat Falls

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 metri separano Marcus da Marius... e poi... per sempre insieme...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olìkerat Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Stavo terminando di scrivere "A Snowing Evening in Dortmund" (anche se allora si chiamava solo New Project, dato che sono riuscito a trovarle il titolo solo il giorno prima della pubblicazione) quando finalmente, dopo mesi di attesa, è arrivata la tanto sospirata ispirazione per dare un seguito a Hondur... Come sa chi ha già letto altre mie storie non mi piace pubblicarle a capitoli e quindi ho atteso un mese, il tempo di terminarla tutta per pubblicarla. E' venuta lunga, molto lunga... ma può essere letta anche a "tappe", un poco alla volta. Ad essere sinceri a chi non lo avesse già fatto io consiglierei di leggere prima Hondur... dato che comunque nella storia di adesso ci sono molti riferimenti. Non che sia obbligatorio... è solo un consiglio.

_immagini pubblicate da footballexcellentgame su tumblr.com _

Quella mattina di gennaio, buttato giù dal letto a buonora dalla sveglia, Mario è arrivato al campo, sicuramente un paio di ore prima dell'orario abituale... ed infatti ripetutamente, si porta la mano alla bocca per mascherare qualche sbadiglio... oggi è giorno di allenamento, la sua Audi sportiva nel parcheggio semivuoto, ancora leggermente bagnata, alcune gocce che scorrono lungo la carrozzeria nera lucida dopo il lavaggio, la sacca nel portabagagli che recupererà appena avrà terminato... che cosa? Il responsabile del marketing lo ha convocato in sede, in quanto devono discutere e pianificare alcune attività con gli sponsor... tante le richieste e nonostante il Bayern sia composto da tanti giocatori famosi, il nome di Mario è quello che ricorre più spesso, quello più ricercato anche se non è facile riuscire ad accontentare tutti. Sale la piccola rampa di scale che lo separa dall'ingresso, Mario allunga la mano destra per afferrare la maniglia proprio mentre la porta a vetri si apre all'improvviso, nonostante il sonno Mario ha un buon riflesso, si sposta di lato quel tanto che basta per evitare che la porta gli vada a sbattere addosso... una figura esce, jeans, giubbotto nero di pelle e berretta scura a coprire la testa, va di fretta, non lo degna nemmeno di uno sguardo, _guarda che maleducato..._ Mario fermo davanti alla porta che si sta richiudendo automaticamente da sola... mentre il tipo procede nella direzione del parcheggio... Mario lo fissa... _ma no, non è possibile..._ _cosa ci sarebbe venuto a fare qua..._ _però..._ ed invece che entrare in sede torna sui suoi passi e lo segue... studiandolo da dietro e bastano poche occhiate, quella camminata... impossibile non riconoscerlo... «Robert!» la figura davanti a lui ha un attimo di tentennamento... si ferma un secondo e poi riparte, ma Mario continua a chiamarlo «Robert!» comincia a correre ed appena lo raggiunge gli salta letteralmente addosso, da dietro, le braccia intorno al collo... «Robert, ma dove scappi... pessimo camuffamento» ridendo... mentre l'amico polacco, vistosi scoperto, si gira verso il giovane e gli sorride... «ciao Mario, non ti avevo visto, ero distratto...» Mario scuote la testa, «potevi trovare una scusa migliore...» continuando a ridere... e senza dargli il tempo di dire altro aggiunge «Robert Lewandowski... non mi dire che qui ci scappa lo scoop...» facendogli l'occhiolino mentre Robert porta il dito indice della mano destra al naso e «ssshhh!!! Zitto Mario... ci potrebbe sentire qualcuno...» afferra il braccio sinistro di Mario e lo trascina via, nascondendosi tra alcuni alberi. I due amici si trovano uno di fronte all'altro, Mario che sorride a 32 denti... contento come chi ha scoperto qualcuno con il dito dentro il barattolo di nutella... Robert che dopo un momento iniziale di preoccupazione si associa a Mario sorridendo...

  _foto © tz.de pubblicata da eurosport _

«Quindi?» Mario chiede a Robert... aspettandosi notizie circa la sua presenza a Monaco... sede del Bayern Monaco... Robert le mani sui fianchi, alza le spalle, come a voler dire che è tutto così chiaro che non c'è bisogno di aggiungere altro... «che ti devo dire Mario... sono venuto a fare le visite mediche e a firmare il contratto» abbozzando un sorriso... con Mario che si avvicina, lo abbraccia e gli dice «benvenuto al Bayern Monaco, è bello averti qua...» staccandosi dall'amico polacco... per poi aggiungere «ma ancora non lo sa nessuno? Perchè non ho letto nulla a tal proposito su internet...» «Teoricamente dovrebbe rimanere segreto ancora per un po', ma ormai i giornalisti, i fotografi... mi stanno marcando più stretto di Zambrano...» e ride... con Mario che si passa la mano tra i capelli «e Marco lo sa?» Robert torna serio... «a Dortmund ancora non lo sa nessuno, forse qualcuno potrebbe aver intuito qualcosa e Marco potrebbe essere uno di questi, però...» appoggiando le mani sulle spalle di Mario... «ti chiedo un favore, non dirgli nulla per adesso, anche perchè tra qualche giorno c'è una cena a casa mia ed in quella occasione vorrei mettere al corrente la squadra» «ok Robert... ma Marco non sarà felice quando verrà a sapere che io sapevo... tra noi non ci sono segreti...» un lungo sospiro e poi «quando comunicherai la notizia mi fai chiamare da Marco, per favore?» con Robert che annuisce mentre Mario termina con un «grazie».

Mario steso sul divano, l'iPhone all'orecchio destro, mentre con la mano sinistra cerca di sistemarsi meglio un cuscino su cui appoggia la testa... «e questo è tutto, ci tenevo a spiegarti come sono andate le cose» Marco è seduto sul tappeto, la schiena sul divano mentre stava guardando la televisione... appena ha ricevuto la chiamata di Mario ha premuto il tasto “muto” del telecomando, lasciando scorrere le immagini... il biondo racconta gli eventi a casa Lewandowski... «da Robert avevo bevuto un po' troppo, non volevo reagire in quel modo, ma non sto passando un bel momento e questa notizia è l'ultima cosa che avrei voluto ricevere...» alcuni sospiri «anche se... si sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così» la mano destra la passa tra i capelli risistemandoli indietro... mentre continua a parlare con Mario. _«Sunny?»_ con un filo di voce, è un po' che non vede Mario, di persona... e gli manca come non mai, è vero che ultimamente di occasioni per stare insieme ne hanno avute... il Natale al caldo in un paese tropicale... _**(Merry Christmas Götzeus)**_ Capodanno a Dubai... _**(Dubai Or Not Dubai)**_ ma è proprio il distacco, dopo così tanti giorni passati insieme, come non avveniva da tanto tempo, da quando Mario giocava ancora con il Borussia Dortmund... il distacco non è mai indolore, ed in questi momenti per la sua testa ci sono i soliti pensieri, Marco pensa alla stessa cosa, alla stessa persona, a Mario, _Mario..._ «quando ci rivediamo?» chiede il biondo, anche se i prossimi mesi saranno pieni di impegni... in Germania, in Europa... e quindi purtroppo sa già che di occasioni ce ne saranno poche. «Appena possibile Marco, appena possibile». «Adesso ti devo salutare Marco, mi devo preparare... esco» il biondo sente che Mario è su di giri, fino a pochi mesi fa sembrava sull'orlo di un precipizio... ed adesso invece è rinato, ha conquistato il posto in squadra, magari non titolare fisso, ma passa più tempo in campo che in panchina, gioca bene, segna, assist al millimetro ai compagni, li cerca e soprattutto è cercato... è entrato nel cuore dei tifosi e dei compagni tant'è che lui e David non hanno perso tempo, trovando un'esultanza tutta loro... e pensando a questo a Marco si inumidiscono gli occhi... «serata speciale?» chiede Marco, non perchè voglia effettivamente sapere che cosa ha organizzato Mario, a volte è meglio non sapere... si soffre di meno, ma non vuole neanche sembrare scortese nei confronti dell'amico... «bowling, Marco... sfida mista con le fidanzate/mogli...» e sorride... «tu invece? Che farai?» chiede il giovane. «Rimango a casa...» senza aggiungere altro, vorrebbe dirgli quanto gli manca, di come le cose siano cambiate dal momento che se n'è andato e di come è cambiato lui... ma Mario è così felice e lui non vuole rovinargli la serata... però Mario conosce troppo bene il suo biondo amico, il suo amato Marco, « _Woody... posso fare qualcosa per te?_ » «Potresti tornare qui da me...» questo è quello che vorrebbe dirgli, anche se poi effettivamente dalla bocca di Marco escono altre parole e con un po' di amarezza risponde, «sei felice ed alla fine è quello che conta» vorrebbe frenarsi, non proseguire... ma poi è più forte di lui ed aggiunge «tra qualche mese ci sarà pure Robert con te, va tutto per il meglio, no?» Fa male a Mario sentire queste parole, momenti difficili li ha passati anche lui e li ha dovuti affrontare da solo perchè Marco era a Dortmund... lontano 600 km., adesso sinceramente le cose vanno meglio, certo... la mancanza di Marco si sente sempre, ma è una cosa con cui si è abituato a convivere, non che faccia meno male, ma si sopporta meglio... però gli dispiace constatare che Marco purtroppo non è riuscito a passare allo step successivo, Marco vive il momento come se Mario avesse lasciato Dortmund solo da qualche giorno... come le prime volte che si sono ritrovati abbracciati, in lacrime, perchè la lontananza era così dura da affrontare, da vivere... lontani l'uno dall'altro. « _Marco, ti voglio bene... non è cambiato nulla, anche se adesso ci sono 600 km. tra me e te, ti prego non lo dimenticare mai... mi piange il cuore sentirti così... ti prego, reagisci, fallo per me..._ » _«lo so Mario, ma non ci riesco...»_ e Mario sente che l'amico non riesce più a trattenersi, lo sente piangere e singhiozzare. _Devo distrarlo..._ pensa Mario, mentre suonano alla porta... «ehi Marco, mi attendi un attimo in linea, deve essere David alla porta... non ti muovere... torno subito» Mario non attende risposta, appoggia l'iPhone sul divano e si precipita ad aprire... Marco intanto si è alzato da terra, ha aperto un poco la finestra per fare entrare un po' d'aria fresca, ha spento il televisore e poi si stende sul divano... Dopo qualche minuto ecco di nuovo la voce squillante di Mario... «Marco? Sei sempre lì?» ed il biondo «sì Mario... David è venuto a prenderti?» Mario si sistema di nuovo sul divano e risponde «sì, ma gli ho detto di avviarsi... che poi li raggiungo più tardi» con Marco che si sente in colpa... «Mario, scusa... non volevo, vai pure, non preoccuparti di me, passerà...» prendendo un fazzoletto di carta dal tavolino davanti al televisore ed asciugandosi le lacrime... «Ma io sono felice di rimanere un poco con te Marco, anche se a distanza... anzi... lo sai?» e senza attendere «ti ricordi il sogno di quel mondo fantastico... Hondur?» e Marco, «sì, Marius, Marcus...» ed il giovane sorridendo «bravo... beh, in parole povere mi è venuta un'idea, un'ispirazione e così ho scritto il seguito...» «tu scrivere?» Mario sente una risata dall'iPhone... ed è felice perchè è riuscito a far ridere il suo amico, ne aveva tanto bisogno... «sì, sì, tu ridi... intanto però io l'ho scritto davvero... con tutti i trasferimenti in aereo, pullman, treno... di tempo ne ho avuto in abbondanza, non mi credi?» «ti credo Mario, ti credo...» anche se Mario sente l'amico che cerca di trattenere un'altra risata... «visto che sei così scettico, ti saluto ed esco...» ma l'amico, «no, no, ti prego, non te ne andare... scusami, non volevo... dai che aspetti, raccontami, ti prego Sunny...» _Sunny..._ Mario è felice quando il biondo lo chiama così, schiarisce la voce e comincia a leggere...

 _Corri Marcus, non ti fermare._ I polmoni sembrano siano sul punto di scoppiare, non sa da quanto tempo sta correndo, il battito del cuore sembra piuttosto un tamburo che gli rimbomba nella testa, non gli dà tempo per pensare, per fare la cosa giusta, non ha tempo di fare nulla, neanche di piangere... ma le lacrime scendono copiose, i singhiozzi si sentono anche in lontananza. Marcus cerca di trattenerli, ma non ci riesce, _come è potuto accadere, non è possibile... è un incubo!!!_ Il bosco di Yatta, una fitta vegetazione, alberi di varie dimensioni, sassi, tronchi sparsi qua e là, cespugli, un vero sentiero non esiste, ci sono persone che hanno conosciuto il bosco giorno dopo giorno, mese dopo mese, anno dopo anno, ma è così grande, così vivo, così pieno di insidie, che forse solo un paio in tutta Hondur sarebbero in grado di girarlo in lungo e largo sapendo sempre dove si trovano. Marcus solleva il braccio sinistro, la manica della camicia a strofinarsi gli occhi, per cercare di eliminare le lacrime che gli offuscano la vista. Ogni tanto si gira indietro, sempre continuando a correre, lo sguardo terrorizzato, alla ricerca della minima traccia, anche del più piccolo ed insignificante rumore che invece potrebbe essere foriero di sventura... È sicuro che gli stiano dando la caccia, non sa quanto è riuscito a mettere tra lui e gli inseguitori, ma non ha alternative, deve correre, deve scappare. Si gira di nuovo indietro, ma correndo, non essendoci un sentiero, attraversando la vegetazione... c'è sempre il rischio... la testa girata, un piede che incontra una radice rialzata, appena un paio di centimetri fuori dal terreno, un ostacolo imprevisto ed ecco che Marcus si ritrova in volo, automaticamente porta le mani avanti, cercando di attutire l'inevitabile caduta. Sbatte pesantemente a terra, ma non riesce a fermarsi subito, struscia il corpo contro il terreno, poi sbatte il fianco su una pietra e rotola ancora per qualche metro prima di riuscire a fermarsi. Steso per terra, lo sguardo verso il cielo, ma la visuale di Marcus è ostruita, si intravede solo qualche pezzetto di cielo azzurro tra le fronde degli alberi, mosse da un vento leggero, la bocca aperta cercando di respirare il più in fretta possibile, il cuore sembra impazzito, un forte e lancinante dolore al fianco. _Alzati, non puoi fermarti, alzati..._ Marcus raccoglie le forze rimaste, si mette in ginocchio, solleva un lembo della camicia che in alcuni punti è strappata, così come i pantaloni, lo sguardo preoccupato verso il fianco destro, la pelle graffiata, una grossa macchia scura per la botta ma fortunatamente non c'è alcuna ferita, non esce sangue... _sangue..._ e Marcus riprende a piangere a dirotto, singhiozzando anche più di prima. Alza le mani verso il viso e le guarda... nonostante le lacrime offuschino la vista non può non notare le ampie macchie di sangue presenti sulle sue mani e non si tratta del suo sangue... _non sono stato io, come avrei potuto fare una cosa del genere... sarei voluto morire piuttosto..._ Marcus si alza in piedi, appoggiandosi con la mano sinistra su un tronco lì accanto e lasciando delle tracce di sangue su di esso, _che stupido che sei Marcus,_ ride amaramente, cercando di cancellarle invano... e poi le mani di nuovo a coprirsi il viso, nascondendo il pianto, come se fosse in presenza di altri e si vergognasse di farsi vedere così debole... ma è solo... anzi, no... da qualche parte c'è qualcuno che lo sta cercando... e non si arrenderà... _devi farcela Marcus..._ solleva il viso verso il cielo, alcune nuvole hanno coperto il sole, una pioggerellina sta cadendo fitta, attraversando la vegetazione chiusa, scivolando sulle foglie delle piante e poi cadendo per terra, una dopo l'altra... Il vento prende forza e le sue folate smuovono l'intero bosco, facendolo sembrare un'enorme creatura viva, Marcus socchiude gli occhi, le gocce d'acqua che si mischiano alle lacrime...

“… poi si ritrovano uno davanti l'altro, i capelli lunghi sul viso, Marius allunga una mano e sposta i capelli biondi di Marcus dal suo viso e così Marcus fa altrettanto con quelli scuri di Marius.” _**(Hondur)**_

_Marius..._

“I due amici tremano, l'acqua è particolarmente fredda, le labbra di color bluastro, la pelle d'oca, ma non hanno la benchè minima intenzione di uscire...” _**(Hondur)**_

 _Marius..._ Le gambe di Marcus cedono, non di botto, ma appena una si piega l'altra le va dietro e poi le ginocchia a battere per terra, su una pozza d'acqua che si è formata, con la pioggia che aumenta di intensità. Marcus ha deciso, non può continuare così, sapendo cosa è successo a Marius, non ce la fa... decide di aspettare Sgherto, i suoi uomini e di farla finita... _Marius, arrivo..._

“... si avvicinano, si guardano negli occhi, e si abbracciano, un lungo, lunghissimo abbraccio, mentre Marcus sussurra all'orecchio di Marius _«amici per la vita_!» e Marius senza dire nulla lo stringe ancora più forte verso di se” _**(Hondur)**_

 _Marius... non posso vivere senza di te..._ le lacrime che ormai ininterrottamente scorrono sul viso di Marcus...

«UN LEMBO DI CAMICIA, DI QUA!!!» sente urlare non molto distante da lui, le grida lo “svegliano” da quello stato catatonico in cui era piombato, un'espressione di terrore sul suo volto... libera gli occhi dalle lacrime mentre ha come l'impressione che qualcuno lo stia chiamando, una voce, un sussurro, che penetra nella sua mente, per un attimo isolato dal resto del mondo, solo lui e la voce, sorride, “ _Marcus... Marcus... vivi... fallo per me...“_ poi il ritorno alla realtà, la triste realtà, _Marius, non mi lasciare, ti prego, non mi abbandonare..._ mentre la rabbia monta ferocemente, un attimo prima non voleva combattere, voleva lasciarsi andare, voleva morire, come avrebbe potuto vivere senza Marius, poi quelle parole... Marcus non è neanche sicuro di averle sentite pronunciare... la voce di Marius... probabilmente si è trattato solamente di una suggestione... _Marius, non mi prenderanno..._ riguadagnate le forze, riprende a correre, salta alcuni ostacoli, poi fa appena in tempo a vedere un tronco adagiato orizzontalmente davanti a lui, un piccolo pertugio, probabilmente creato ad arte da qualche animale, così da passarci sotto, il terreno è scivoloso, ricoperto com'è da foglie secche, arbusti, erba, pozzanghere di acqua e terra, anche se non piove più ed un timido sole fa di nuovo capolino. I raggi che penetrano tra la vegetazione, un bellissimo gioco di luci, uno spettacolo del genere meriterebbe più attenzione, ma in questo momento Marcus non può fermarsi neanche per qualche secondo, ancora le voci e poi un altro urlo «SGHERTO! DELLE MACCHIE DI SANGUE SU QUESTO TRONCO!!!» e poi altre voci, altre grida «DA QUELLA PARTE, FORZA CHE ORMAI NON HA SCAMPO...»

«Io no-non re-res-resisto più Mar-Marius...» il biondo si stacca dal giovane Principe, cercando di tenere ferme le labbra... «fa fre-freddo...» il sole quasi tramontato, si avvicina alla testa di Marius, con il sorriso sulla bocca, sussurrando qualcosa al suo orecchio e ridendo... e poi aggiungendo «è colpa del freddo...» continuando a ridere ed indicando qualcosa sott'acqua davanti a Marius, «il tuo... ah ah ah» quasi con le lacrime agli occhi, le risate di Marcus sono contagiose e Marius non riesce a resistere, non vuole resistere e si lascia andare a sua volta ad una sonora risata... indicando con il dito indice della mano destra qualcosa che si intravede sott'acqua davanti a Marcus «pure il tuo, ah ah ah». I due amici si incamminano verso riva, vicini, le braccia intorno al corpo dell'altro, ogni tanto si guardano, fissi negli occhi, ma non c'è bisogno di dire nulla, è uno dei giorni più belli della loro vita, non lo nascondono, benedicono chi li ha fatti incontrare, anche se le cose sarebbero potute finire in tragedia, ma i due amici sono sopravvissuti, Marius ha salvato Marcus da una morte certa, straziante, perdere una vita così giovane, sarebbe stata una tragedia immensa... Marcus ha salvato Marius, ha dato un senso alla sua vita, ha colmato un vuoto che il giovane Principe ha sempre mascherato con il suo carattere gioioso, sempre sorridente, sempre disponibile e pronto ad aiutare gli altri, ma chi avrebbe potuto aiutare lui? Raggiunta la riva, corrono verso un punto più rialzato, alcune rocce, dietro ad un greppo, si stendono nudi lì, cercando di sfruttare gli ultimi minuti prima che il sole tramonti per asciugarsi e potersi vestire di nuovo. «Marcus?» chiede il giovane Principe, il biondo amico gira la testa verso di lui e gli risponde «cosa Marius», «bisognerà accendere un fuoco prima che faccia completamente buio» e poi aggiungendo «così possiamo cuocere quei due bei pesci che abbiamo pescato» Marcus sorride... si trova in un angolo di paradiso terrestre, insieme alla persona che ama di più, con la quale vuole trascorrere il resto della sua vita, un amico per la vita. Cosa potrebbe chiedere di più, cosa potrebbe andare storto, _nulla..._ finchè è in compagnia di Marius.

Marcus si sente osservato e mentre continua la sua corsa verso una destinazione ignota, volge la testa e riesce a vedere un cerbiatto... la bocca piena di erba, in questo momento rimane immobile, non rumina più, è stato disturbato mentre mangiava, non sa se scappare o rimanere lì fermo, ma è solo un attimo, un salto e sparisce tra la folta vegetazione... Marcus continua a volgere lo sguardo intorno a lui, non può continuare ancora così, i segni della fatica si fanno sentire, ha bisogno di sparire, di non farsi trovare... _un rifugio, ci vorrebbe un posto dove nascondersi..._ davanti a lui un piccolo rivolo d'acqua, uno dei tanti affluenti del fiume Weefro, non si direbbe che un così piccolo corso d'acqua, facilmente superabile in larghezza con un salto, possa contribuire a formare un così grande fiume, ma si tratta di uno dei tanti affluenti, più di mille, che terminata la loro corsa si buttano nel Weefro. Marcus lo ha notato con largo anticipo, si prepara ad un salto, deve solo accelerare per qualche secondo per darsi il giusto slancio, per superare il piccolo rivolo d'acqua ed evitare di andarci a finire dentro. Lo stacco al punto giusto, il salto perfetto e l'ostacolo viene superato senza alcuna difficoltà, ma appena Marcus, ricadendo, poggia il piede per terra, l'erba resa scivolosa dalla pioggia gli fa perdere l'equilibrio, il terreno in quel punto scende abbastanza violentemente, un dislivello di alcuni metri, Marcus si ritrova per terra, i piedi in avanti, la testa dietro, mentre sta scivolando per il pendio e non sembra volersi fermare, con le mani cerca di afferrare qualsiasi cosa che gli passi accanto, un ramo, ma si trattava di uno secco e quindi cede subito, provocando solo un leggero rallentamento e poi ecco il fondo del pendio, con Marcus che si ritrova dentro una pozza d'acqua... Si alza, è tutto fradicio, dei ciuffi d'erba che si toglie dalla bocca, sputando anche della terra, i vestiti appiccicati alla pelle, ancora una volta cerca, osservando intorno a lui, di trovare un rifugio... poi nota un grosso albero, accanto a dei massi, di diverse dimensioni, qualche decina di metri da lui, decide di tentare... _devo riprendere fiato, non ce la faccio più..._ raggiunge l'albero, alcune delle sue radici sono scoperte in quanto una parte del terreno è franata, Marcus si abbassa, rannicchiandosi nell'incavo prodotto dallo smottamento, riparato dalle radici e dai massi... cerca di fare silenzio, sentendo le voci che si stanno avvicinando sempre di più, ma il respiro è così veloce, il battito del cuore così veloce che gli sembra impensabile riuscire a non farsi scoprire, tutto quel rumore che ha nella testa... Chiude gli occhi...

I due amici ritornano sulla riva del fiume, dove hanno lasciato i vestiti, Veento e Styx pascolano tranquilli nei paraggi, hanno pure trovato una pianta con dei frutti rossi succosi e deliziosi ed i due cavalli ne vanno matti. Marcus e Marius si rivestono, anche se non proprio asciutti, in quanto il sole se n'è andato via abbastanza velocemente. Marius apre la sacca dove ha riposto gli utensili necessari per accendere il fuoco, mentre Marcus ha fatto un giro in zona per recuperare un po' di legna... Una mezzoretta dopo Marcus e Marius sono seduti intorno al fuoco, uno spiedino a testa, con il pesce pescato qualche ora prima, i due amici sono stanchi ma felici per la bellissima giornata che stanno passando insieme, la fame è tanta... Marius sente un forte rumore e si gira verso l'amico biondo, «il tuo stomaco è impaziente...» ridendo e Marcus, «sarà cotto? L'odore è fantastico... non vedo l'ora...»

 _Sono vicini..._ Marcus sempre più rannicchiato, cercando di scomparire alla vista dei suoi inseguitori, che ormai, a sentire dalla vicinanza delle voci, lo hanno quasi raggiunto... «dov'è? Lo avete trovato?» «non può essere andato lontano,» «ehi Madrìl, ma quanto ci mette ad arrivare Zukolow» I due tipi si sono piazzati a parlare proprio lì vicino a lui, appoggiati al tronco dell'albero che è diventato per il momento il suo nascondiglio, ogni volta che muovono i piedi, alcune manciate di terra si staccano dal terreno e cadono su di lui. Uno dei due sta fumando un sigaro, l'odore inconfondibile delle foglie di tabacco essiccate e bruciate, odore che Marcus non sopporta, ha paura che gli provochi qualche colpo di tosse. Il respiro fortunatamente è tornato normale, anche se Marcus sta tremando e deve serrare i denti per evitare che facciano rumore. Cerca di pensare ad una via di fuga nell'eventualità che il suo nascondiglio venga scoperto, _perchè non riesco a mettere a fuoco?_ Troppe cose per la testa, troppi pensieri e poi _Marius..._ il pensiero fisso, ma cerca di scacciarlo dalla mente, ogni volta che il suo giovane amico lo viene a “trovare”, ogni volta che “riempie” la sua mente, non riesce a trattenere le lacrime, i singhiozzi... ma in questo momento sarebbe la fine, vorrebbe dire finire in mano a Sgherto. Dei latrati in lontananza, _ho sentito bene?_ L'espressione di colui che sa che se prima c'era anche una minima speranza di salvarsi, adesso non c'è più neanche quella... _i cani... no!!!_ «Adesso sarà tutto più facile, Aorogal, lo senti?» dice Madrìl al compagno di “caccia”, premendo forte il sigaro sulla corteccia dell'albero per spengerlo e poi aggiungendo «Zukolow è finalmente arrivato con i cani, per il bastardo assassino non c'è speranza... », gettando il mozzicone di sigaro spento per terra.

Il buio della notte regna sovrano, solamente qualche tizzone ardente, ma che va piano piano spengendosi... Marcus e Marius hanno steso un grande telo sulla riva sabbiosa del fiume Weefro e ci si sono sistemati sopra, vicinissimi l'uno con l'altro, perchè avvertono il bisogno di sentire fisicamente la presenza dell'altro, un ulteriore telo a coprirli parzialmente, non è freddo ma la notte la temperatura scende di qualche grado. Il pesce si è rivelato ottimo e pure ottima la scelta di Marius di portarsi dietro una bottiglia di teliat, che i due amici si stanno passando sorseggiandone il contenuto e chiacchierando...

Marcus approfitta di un attimo di distrazione dei due brutti ceffi e mentre loro sono girati verso la parte opposta, in attesa dell'arrivo di Zukolow e dei suoi cani, esce dal nascondiglio, il cuore in gola, con il terrore che la sua “uscita” non passi inosservata. Fa qualche passo, tra l'erba alta, cercando di non destare sospetti, cercando di non fare rumore... Ma quando ormai Marcus si trova ad una decina di metri di distanza, Madrìl, per un qualche motivo, gira la testa nella direzione del biondo, un attimo... è sufficiente un attimo a Madrìl per rendersi conto che la loro preda si trovava così vicino e che rischiava di sfuggire loro ancora una volta... allunga il braccio destro nella direzione in cui sta guardando, con la mano sinistra dà alcuni colpi sulla spalla di Aorogal, per attirare la sua attenzione e poi urla «STA SCAPPANDO! ECCOLO!!!» il compagno di “caccia” sentendo i colpi e le grida guarda nella stessa direzione, vede Marcus che sta correndo tra l'erba alta, con fatica... non dice nulla, recupera, con la mano sinistra, l'arco che aveva momentaneamente “parcheggiato” appoggiandolo al tronco dell'albero, mentre la destra automaticamente alzata dietro la testa per recuperare una freccia dalla faretra, un movimento di un paio di secondi appena ed ecco che Aorogal è pronto a scoccare il dardo. Una frazione di secondo, presa la mira, le dita stanno per allentare la presa e lasciare partire il colpo mortale, a quella distanza Aorogal potrebbe colpire il bersaglio anche a occhi chiusi. Madrìl... «SGHERTO LO VUOLE VIVO!!!» gli urla, toccando il braccio destro, quel tanto che basta per fargli deviare la traiettoria della freccia... Marcus corre, non ha il coraggio di voltarsi, è ancora troppo vicino, ha bisogno di distanziare il pericolo, poi un dolore lancinante che gli annebbia la mente, la gamba sinistra cede... Marcus sta per perdere l'equilibrio, non sente più la gamba, e cade per terra, un dolore ancora più forte, Marcus urla «AAAAHHHH!!!» Il corpo di Marcus con tutto il peso sulla gamba sinistra, la freccia che trovando l'ostacolo del terreno, durante la caduta, penetra ancora di più nella carne fresca, la punta di metallo esce dall'altra parte, prima di spezzarsi... Marcus non riesce a trattenere un altro lungo urlo di dolore «AAAAHHHH!!!» la testa gli pulsa, sembra di scoppiare, sente che sta per svenire, piange... le urla degli uomini di Sgherto che si avvicinano, ma ancora peggio i latrati dei cani che ormai sono prossimi a raggiungerlo. Con le ultime forze rimaste, Marcus riesce ad alzarsi di nuovo, avanzando nell'erba alta, trascinando la gamba sinistra, _no-non ce la fa-farò m-mai..._ si passa le mani tra i capelli, singhiozzando, le voci ma soprattutto i latrati sempre più vicini... e sa cosa lo aspetta, i cani degli uomini di Sgherto, addestrati non per bloccare la preda ma per ucciderla, tra mille atrocità... si avventano sulla vittima, asportando grossi brandelli di carne e prima che possa morire per le ferite, attaccano il collo, la parte più vulnerabile e recisa l'aorta bastano pochi secondi perchè sopraggiunga la morte. Marcus si tocca la gamba sinistra, la ferita, cerca di tirare via la freccia, ma fortunatamente per lui non ci riesce, rischierebbe di dissanguarsi... sente il rumore dell'acqua, portata dalla corrente... _se riesco a raggiungere il fiume..._ un ultimo sforzo, i cani ormai lo hanno individuato, lo hanno raggiunto e Marcus si tuffa appena in tempo... un grande tonfo nell'acqua, i cani a riva che abbaiano come impazziti, si sono visti sfuggire la preda per un niente, la vedono ancora, sentono ancora per un poco l'odore... Marcus riaffiora in superficie ma fa fatica a respirare, perchè la corrente è forte e lo trascina via con se e poi sente un boato... un rumore assurdo... mentre vede gli uomini di Sgherto che raggiunti i cani stanno valutando le varie opzioni... non certo tuffarsi in acqua, cominciano a correre lungo la riva, in direzione della corrente, in direzione di Marcus. Sgherto è lì... lo sguardo assetato di sangue...

Marcus annaspa, la forte corrente lo trascina via facendolo sbattere su alcune pietre, ha difficoltà a respirare, l'acqua è sempre più agitata, ogni tanto il biondo sparisce alla vista dei suoi inseguitori, per poi riapparire qualche decina di metri più avanti, cerca di trattenere il respiro, cerca di non bere acqua, di tenersi a galla, ma l'azione è così concitata, così rapida e mutevole che non riesce nell'intento, le mani che annaspano, la gamba sinistra non la muove, è un peso morto e con la destra fa fatica. Intanto il rumore assordante copre pure le voci degli inseguitori, che continuano a correre lungo la riva, e l'abbaiare dei cani che li precedono, si avvicinano all'acqua quando vedono la loro “preda”, ma non hanno il coraggio di buttarcisi dentro. _Questo rumore non preannuncia nulla di buono..._ il pensiero di Marcus, convinto di essere caduto dalla padella alla brace... Olìkerat... Appena la gente di Hondur sente pronunciare questo nome, il terrore si appropria del loro sguardo, gli occhi persi, il tremore delle mani... Olìkerat, il fiume Weefro deve superare un dislivello di 50 metri, la cascata di Olìkerat... nessuno è mai sopravvissuto ad un salto simile... Marcus chiude gli occhi, non ha più le forze per combattere, è sfinito... si lascia andare, non lotta più, si lascia andare in balìa della corrente, sbattendo sulle pietre, bevendo acqua in più di un'occasione, tossendo convulsamente nel tentativo automatico del suo organismo di espellerla... Si prepara al grande salto, sapendo che questi sono gli ultimi istanti della sua giovane vita... _quante cose avrei voluto fare,_ e poi il pensiero a Marius, _Marius... sto arrivando,_ le lacrime agli occhi... lo sguardo rivolto al cielo, in quei pochi momenti in cui la sua testa si ritrova in superficie. Quegli istanti sembrano minuti, sta aspettando il grande salto, il salto nel vuoto, consapevole che sarà questione di pochi secondi, la caduta dalla grande altezza gli farà perdere i sensi e la morte sopraggiungerà senza che lui se ne accorga... _ci sarà Marius ad aspettarmi di là? Sarà il suo viso, il suo dolce sorriso che mi accoglierà?_ I pensieri distraggono Marcus a tal punto che non si accorge che è fermo, con l'acqua che lo sta sovrastando, rischiando di annegare... è andato a finire addosso a dei tronchi che il fiume ha portato con se durante il suo corso e che si sono incastrati su alcune rocce proprio a qualche metro dal grande salto... la portata del fiume è enorme, rimanere in quella posizione vorrebbe dire morire sicuramente... la forza della corrente preme e Marcus si trova bloccato... anche se vorrebbe cedere, il suo organismo non è delle stessa idea e quindi si trova costretto a cercare di immagazzinare aria... quei pochi bricioli di aria, per poi essere di nuovo sovrastato dalla massa d'acqua... Marcus con grande fatica riesce a voltarsi verso la cascata, dando la schiena alla corrente, che preme sempre più forte... si aggrappa con le braccia al tronco, cerca di tirarsi su, il primo tentativo non riesce, va a vuoto, Marcus ci ha messo tutte le sue forze ma non sono bastate. Rilassa un poco i muscoli, ma senza rischiare di perdere la presa sul tronco... quanto sarà passato? Decide di riprovare e questa volta, non sa come, riesce a sollevarsi quel tanto che basta per salirci sopra e poi spostarsi su una pietra di un metro di diametro, la corrente sempre molto forte, l'acqua che gli arriva alle caviglie e che tenta continuamente di strapparlo per portarlo via con se giù per l'Olìkerat. La gamba non gli fa più male, _non è un bel segno,_ non la sente più, come se fosse parte di un altro corpo, come quando capitava di svegliarsi la notte, il braccio che dondolava dal suo corpo e che non rispondeva ai comandi del cervello... _che brutta sensazione..._ in quel caso bastava prenderlo con l'altra mano, smuoverlo, dandogli dei colpi... e poi piano piano la circolazione del sangue riprendeva ed il braccio tornava ad essere suo. La ferita alla gamba è brutta... ha bisogno di cure, ma poi gli torna in mente che quello della gamba è l'ultimo dei suoi problemi e che quando raggiungerà Marius non soffrirà più. Cerca di rimanere in piedi, spostando il peso sulla gamba destra, quella sana... a qualche decina di metri Sgherto ed i suoi uomini, i cani di Zukolow... La sofferenza evidente sul viso di Marcus, le risa di scherno e di soddisfazione nei visi dei cacciatori di uomini. «ORMAI NON CI SCAPPI PIÙ» Sgherto grida verso Marcus, cercando di sovrastare il rumore assordante dell'acqua...

Le chiacchiere tra i due amici piano piano perdono di intensità, si sente una frase ogni tanto, una parola ogni tanto, poi il silenzio... la stanchezza ha preso possesso dei loro corpi, il sonno ed anche il teliat ha dato una mano... Marius e Marcus stesi uno accanto all'altro... … … …

Marcus si sveglia all'improvviso, gli sembra di sentire dei rumori, delle voci, ma è tutto così ovattato, non riesce a mettere a fuoco, _cosa mi succede..._ cerca di portarsi le mani alla testa per farla fermare... gli gira come una trottola, ma le mani non rispondono, cerca di aprire gli occhi, ma il massimo che riesce ad ottenere è una fessura, dalla quale non riesce a vedere granchè, le prime luci dell'alba... _Marius???_ chiama il biondo... ma non è sicuro che lo stia veramente facendo, lui sente il grido forte nella sua testa, “MARIUS???”ma la bocca è chiusa, non riesce ad aprirla, poi viene distratto da altro... _che sonno, non riesco a tenere gli occhi aperti..._ piano piano le palpebre si chiudono di nuovo, i rumori, le voci, spariscono... e Marcus riprende a dormire profondamente...

Una grande luce, _che dormita,_ poi scuotendo la testa, qualche frammento di ricordo gli torna in mente, _che sogno strano... pensavo di essermi svegliato ma non riuscivo a muovermi..._ «Marius?» chiama il biondo, sollevandosi da terra, mettendosi seduto con le gambe piegate e le ginocchia al torace, girando la testa alla sua sinistra per incrociare lo sguardo di Marius... ma quello che vede non poteva minimamente immaginarselo. «MARIUS!!! MARIUS!!!» comincia a gridare Marcus, si getta sul corpo dell'amico, lo sguardo assente, il colorito pallido, una grande ferita da arma da taglio all'addome, le mani che cercano di non far uscire il sangue ma la ferita è molto profonda e chissà da quanto tempo il sangue sta defluendo... le labbra di Marius si muovono, cerca di dire qualcosa, Marcus si inginocchia accanto, passa la mano sinistra sotto la sua testa alzandola un poco, e preme con la mano destra sulla ferita. Una smorfia di dolore sul viso di Marius, « _scusami_ » sussurra il biondo... cercando comunque di comprimere la ferita nel vano tentativo di bloccare la fuoriuscita del sangue... le lacrime che sgorgano, i singhiozzi... lo sa, è consapevole che non c'è possibilità di salvarlo, la vita lo sta abbandonando, Marius allunga la mano ed afferra la camicia di Marcus, tira con forza, cerca di alzarsi, di sollevare il busto, le labbra socchiuse, qualche suono che esce, ma sono solamente lamenti di dolore, le palpebre che si stanno chiudendo «NO, MARIUS!!! AIUTO, AIUTO, QUALCUNO MI AIUTI!!!» alza la testa al cielo, gridando più che può, poi sente la presa sulla camicia allentarsi, abbassa lo sguardo, la mano di Marius cade a peso morto per terra, gli occhi fissi verso di lui, ma sono occhi privi di vita... «NNNOOOO!!! NNNOOOO!!!» Marcus si butta sul corpo senza vita dell'amico, gli passa le braccia intorno al torace, lo tira su, mettendolo a sedere, lo abbraccia stretto, ma il suo abbraccio non viene ricambiato... le braccia di Marius a penzoloni ai lati del corpo, si muovono assecondando i movimenti che Marcus, involontariamente, fa fare all'amico... lo stringe forte a se, piangendo disperatamente, gli passa le mani fra i capelli, poi gli accarezza dolcemente le guance e lo bacia. Le lacrime che continuano a scorrere e non si fermano più... «ASSASSINO!!!» un urlo, tante urla, tante persone che stanno correndo verso di lui, «HA UCCISO IL PRINCIPE MARIUS... PRENDETELO!!!» Marcus tentenna... _non posso lasciare Marius..._ Sgherto ed i suoi uomini sempre più vicini, le urla, qualche freccia scoccata che sibila vicino Marcus... _Marius, non posso lasciarti... Marius... perdonami..._ Il giovane biondo, scoppia in un pianto convulso, tra singhiozzi e lacrime, adagia delicatamente il corpo di Marius sul telo, passa la mano sinistra sui suoi occhi per chiuderli, si abbassa di nuovo avvicinandosi al viso del giovane Marius, lo bacia in fronte... _addio Marius..._ poi si alza di nuovo, con la manica della camicia del braccio sinistro cerca di liberarsi gli occhi dalle lacrime, quindi guarda di nuovo il corpo senza vita del suo giovane amico... gli uomini lo hanno quasi raggiunto, Marcus si gira dall'altra parte, si tuffa in acqua e scompare alla vista di Sgherto... Un nugolo di frecce, destinazione lo specchio d'acqua dove si dovrebbe trovare Marcus... il giovane sta nuotando sott'acqua, cercando di allontanarsi il più possibile...

«ASSASSINO!!! IL POVERO PRINCIPE MARIUS!» grida ancora Sgherto, l'assordante rumore dell'acqua del fiume Weefro, il salto di 50 metri dalla cascata di Olìkerat... Marcus riprende a piangere, i singhiozzi sempre più forti... «IO... IO... N-NON H-HO UCCI-UCCISO MAR-MARIU-MARIUS» mentre la gamba destra comincia a sentire il peso del suo corpo... «IO LO A-AMA-VO, ERA CO-COME UN FR-FRAT-FRATEL-FRATELLO PER M-ME» il respiro affannoso, la gamba destra ormai gli fa troppo male, cede al peso che non riesce più a sopportare... si inginocchia, cercando di recuperare un po' di forze, abbassa lo sguardo verso l'acqua del fiume, cerca di isolarsi da tutto ciò che lo circonda... si concentra, prova a regolarizzare il suo respiro... piano piano... poi passati alcuni minuti, alza di nuovo lo sguardo verso Sgherto, urlandogli «VOGLIO PARLARE CON IL RE... IO NON HO UCCISO MARIUS» e lo dice con decisione, non mostrando alcun tipo di paura... vede Sgherto ridere di gusto, schernendosi di lui... «AH, AH, AH... VUOLE PARLARE CON IL RE...» voltandosi verso i suoi uomini che si uniscono alla risata dello sceriffo... Sgherto rivolge di nuovo lo sguardo verso Marcus, «C'È QUALCOS'ALTRO CHE POSSIAMO FARE PER TE?» ridendo ancora più forte... poi il sorriso sparisce all'improvviso dal suo viso, un'espressione seria, dura, senza pietà... «TU NON HAI PIÙ ALCUN DIRITTO... QUANDO IL RE SAPRÀ DELLA MORTE DI SUO FIGLIO SARÀ IL PRIMO A VOLERE LA TUA TESTA» Marcus si morde il labbro inferiore, la sicurezza che aveva mostrato prima non c'è più, «MI ARRENDO... NON VOGLIO MORIRE...» Sgherto scuote la testa... «TROPPO TARDI... VIVO NON CI INTERESSI PIÙ» alza il braccio destro e poi lo abbassa con forza, l'ordine implicito impartito ai suoi uomini... gli archi e le balestre si sollevano ad altezza d'uomo, una frazione di secondo per prendere la mira... Marcus volge lo sguardo al cielo, gli occhi mezzi chiusi per proteggersi dalla luce del sole... poi si volta verso la cascata... un lungo respiro... i 50 metri che separano lui da Marius... le frecce ed i dardi partono proprio nel momento in cui, tra lo stupore di tutti, Sgherto compreso, Marcus con una gamba sola, riesce a saltare, colmando il gap che lo separa dal vuoto... il fragore dell'acqua penetra nella testa di Marcus, mentre il giovane biondo sparisce dalla vista dei suoi inseguitori, inghiottito da quella nuvola di goccioline d'acqua, sa di non avere speranze... ma se proprio ne dovesse avere almeno una, prova a conquistarsela... unisce le gambe, strette, anche se la sinistra ormai non la sente più, le braccia stese lungo i fianchi... l'unico modo è cercare di penetrare l'acqua occupando la minor superficie possibile, temprando i muscoli per non entrare in acqua rilassato, con conseguenze inimmaginabili... non ricorda l'ultima volta che si è rivolto a Dio... _Dio mio, perdonami!_ … … …

«TOMI? TOMI?» le braccia allargate e poi a scendere velocemente verso i fianchi, qualche sbuffo e quindi sottovoce « _benedetto ragazzo, dove si sarà cacciato..._ » fa dietrofront e rientra dentro la casa parrocchiale. Frate Kostian superata la soglia della cucina, trova Frate Koslov intento a preparare il pranzo... quando vede arrivare il suo “superiore”, gli chiede «allora? Trovato?» e poi girato verso l'angolo della cucina, indicando un grande pentolone pieno di patate da sbucciare... e vedendo lo sguardo sconsolato di Frate Kostian, aggiunge «a quel ragazzo hai lasciato troppe libertà... ed alla fine lui se ne approfitta...» Il frate superiore sorride, mentre prende un coltello dal cassetto, una patata dal pentolone e cominciando a sbucciarla... «è solo un ragazzo Frate Koslov e poi con tutto quello che deve aver sofferto...»

Tomi, tredici anni, un ragazzino biondo, capelli cortissimi, come un campo di grano dopo la mietitura, due occhi azzurri come il cielo in una giornata estiva di pieno sole, alcune lentiggini che senza un ordine preciso, come funghi appena nati nel sottobosco, tappezzano la pelle intorno alla parte superiore del naso, steso sul prato, tra miriadi di fiori, nelle vicinanze del lago Nalée, che il fiume Weefro crea saltando dalla cascata di Olìkerat... le braccia dietro la testa con le mani che la sostengono, lo sguardo verso il cielo, lo stelo di una margherita gialla tra le labbra, che fa roteare alternativamente in senso orario ed antiorario, mentre osserva quel mare azzurro che gli si para davanti, le nuvole che come se stessero gareggiando, avanzano velocemente, trasportate dalle correnti... degli uccelli in volo e Tomi cerca di riconoscerli, passa tanto tempo nel bosco, in mezzo alla natura, agli animali. E' appena uscito dall'acqua, un veloce bagno ristoratore, l'acqua fredda, ma superato l'impatto iniziale poi è una delizia... L'unico inconveniente è che dopo aver fatto una bella nuotata lo stomaco comincia a brontolare... e sentendo alcuni rumori si mette a ridere... la bocca spalancata, i denti bianchi che riflettono quasi i raggi del sole, un bellissimo sorriso e probabilmente una bellissima risata... ma dalla bocca di Tomi non esce alcun suono... I frati lo hanno trovato qualche mese prima, che vagava nel bosco, lacero, sporco, tracce di sangue sul suo corpo, ma nessuna ferita... e Tomi ricorda quei momenti... la sua fuga da casa, tracce e odore di morte... scuote la testa, ricaccia indietro alcune lacrime, cercando di allontanare quei pensieri, almeno per un po', perchè quello che è successo quel giorno di qualche mese fa è impossibile da dimenticare... un segno indelebile che lo accompagnerà per tutta la vita. Questa mattina presto si trovava in cucina con Frate Koslov, mentre stava sbucciando alcune patate... _alcune??? Non hanno bisogno di un aiuto cuoco ma di uno schiavo..._ sorride, ripensandoci. Terminato di pelare l'ennesima patata l'ha riposta nel pentolone pieno di acqua, che aspettava solemente di essere riempito per poi essere messo sopra il fuoco... già pronto... Tomi che per ogni passata con il coltello sulla buccia del tubero, uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra... _che giornata... ed io che me ne devo stare chiuso qui in cucina a pelare patate..._ e poi viene distratto da un profumino... Frate Koslov ha appena sfornato le focacce, tante focacce, in quanto non le prepara tutti i giorni e basta poco, se non sono fresche, anche ripassarle leggermente sopra una pietra rovente per far loro riacquistare la croccantezza iniziale... ma quelle non ne hanno bisogno... Tomi si passa la lingua sulle labbra... a tredici anni si ha sempre fame... appoggia il coltello sul tavolo, accanto alla pentola ed alla patata appena sbucciata... quindi si avvicina al grande cesto che contiene le focacce, mentre Frate Koslov che ha notato qualche movimento sospetto, «Tomi? Non toccare... non si possono ancora mangiare, le deve benedire Frate Kostian...» con Tomi che risponde con un sorriso a 32 denti, tenendo le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, fischiettando... anche se dalla sua bocca non esce alcun suono... Frate Koslov si abbassa per prendere un tegame, dal ripiano accanto al forno, mossa sbagliata... Tomi appena visto scomparire la testa da dietro il tavolo, allunga una mano, afferra un paio di focacce, le più grandi e poi riporta le mani dietro la schiena... come se non fosse accaduto nulla, continuando a fischiettare... Frate Koslov si alza di nuovo, il tegame in mano... lo sguardo rivolto verso Tomi, che lo guarda sorridendo... «Tomi? Fai vedere le mani???» Il ragazzino da dietro la schiena sposta le focacce nella mano sinistra, mostrando al frate la destra... ed il frate, «l'altra Tomi, l'altra...» con Tomi che sempre da dietro la schiena, sposta le focacce nella mano destra, mostrando al frate la sinistra... «TOMI!!! TUTTE E DUE!!!» urla il frate, con Tomi che spaventato, gira intorno alla tavola, scappando dalla porta, con le focacce nelle mani... «brutto ladruncolo, se ti prendo...» Frate Koslov cerca di correre dietro al ragazzino... ma a suo sfavore non ci sono solamente gli anni di differenza... pure la stazza... rimanere in cucina gli ha fatto prendere, con il tempo, un bel po' di chili e uscito di corsa si ferma con il fiatone appena fuori dalla casa parrocchiale. Intanto Frate Kostian, che stava lavorando nell'orto insieme a Frate Pauli e Frate Rulik, sentendo le urla, si dirige di gran passo verso casa, vedendo Frate Koslov sull'uscio gli domanda... «Che è successo?» e Frate Koslov che spiega per filo e per segno gli eventi... mentre Frate Kostian non riesce a trattenere una risatina... allora Frate Koslov scuote la testa e se ne ritorna in cucina, mentre il suo “superiore” comincia a cercare il ragazzino... per tutta la proprietà... per poi tornare davanti alla casa parrocchiale.

Tomi, tenendo sempre tra le labbra lo stelo della margherita, sorride ripensando alla mattinata e non è per nulla preoccupato per il suo ritorno... i frati gli vogliono un mucchio di bene, a volte urlano... ma è solo di facciata... _forse me ne sto approfittando troppo..._ e mentre questi pensieri vagano per la sua mente, qualcosa lo distrae, un'ape che si avvicina incuriosita, Tomi ferma il movimento della margherita ed attende... gli occhi quasi ad incrociarsi cercando di mettere a fuoco l'ape che si è posata sopra il fiore, cominciando a raccogliere il polline, tutta indaffarata. Tomi che cerca di limitare al minimo i movimenti con le labbra per non farla scappare... ma poi, un urlo??? Il rumore assordante dell'acqua che dopo un salto di 50 metri si tuffa nel lago di Nalée, così forte, così presente, così rumoroso che Tomi si è abituato come se invece intorno a lui regnasse il silenzio più assoluto ed in quel silenzio l'urlo è sembrato ancora più forte, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri. _Mi è sembrato di sentire urlare..._ sollevandosi leggermente dal terreno e voltando lo sguardo verso quella nube perenne di goccioline d'acqua che dal lago si innalza fin oltre il bordo della cascata impedendone la visuale... girando la testa lo stelo della margherita si piega decisamente e l'ape sentendosi in pericolo e non volendo rischiare di perdere il prezioso carico, stende le ali e decolla, le zampe rigonfie di polline immagazzinato, lunghe distese a causa del peso extra. Tomi appoggia la mano sinistra per terra e spinge per alzarsi, è sicuro di aver notato qualcosa precipitare dalla cascata... _qualcuno?_ Chi mai sarebbe così stupido da fare un volo del genere, a meno che non sia stato costretto... Tomi si avvicina alla riva del lago, si trova nel punto più lontano dalla cascata... non che il lago sia così grande, anzi... si incammina seguendo la riva e dirigendosi verso la cascata... lo sguardo fisso sulla nuvola di goccioline d'acqua che la nasconde alla vista, alla ricerca di qualcosa, di qualcuno... forse è stata solo l'immaginazione, può essere stato l'urlo di qualche animale... E mentre si avvicina alla cascata, vede qualcosa che, galleggiando a malapena, esce dalla nuvola di goccioline d'acqua e più l'oggetto si avvicina e più Tomi aumenta il passo, perchè più avanza e più si rende conto di avere ragione, che non si è trattato di qualcosa, né di qualche animale, ma di qualcuno... la corrente sta trasportando velocemente il misterioso individuo, verso la riva ma anche verso la parte opposta del lago, dove poi il fiume riprende il suo corso regolarmente... _è un uomo!!!_ Tomi è sicuro... non dà segni di vita, non si muove, non si dibatte in acqua, non sta chiedendo aiuto... _è morto? Un salto del genere..._ Tomi non può attendere e si tuffa, qualche bracciata e si ritrova a contatto con l'uomo... faccia in giù, a torso nudo, con solo qualche brandello di stoffa indosso a coprire il basso ventre, che originariamente saranno stati sicuramente un paio di pantaloni... e che la forza della corrente del fiume e del volo di 50 metri gli ha letteralmente strappato via... aggrappato ad un piccolo tronco che gli ha evitato una morte per annegamento... _sarà sicuramente morto per il colpo della caduta..._ pensa Tomi... ha quasi il timore di toccarlo e quando la sua mano afferra il braccio dell'uomo, tira con tutta la forza che ha, avvicinandosi alla riva. Non credeva di riuscirci... Tomi, respirando velocemente per la fatica, esce grondante d'acqua, si gira subito dietro di se afferrando l'uomo per le mani e tirando ancora più forte trascinandolo sulla terra ferma... e quando finalmente ci riesce, volta l'uomo supino, con il terrore di non poter far altro che constatare la sua morte... Quando lo gira, vede che si tratta solo di un ragazzo, i capelli biondi, lunghi... _potrebbe avere l'età di... di..._ e alcuni flashback gli invadono la mente, facendolo ripiombare nella disperazione, _no, Simòn... no, svegliati, ti prego, stai dormendo, svegliati... ti prego..._ le lacrime di Tomi cadono sul volto del giovane, che ha un sussulto... _non è morto..._ Marcus si lamenta, è pieno di dolori, forse qualche costola rotta, _cosa è successo..._ _dove sono..._ apre gli occhi, ma una grande luce lo porta a chiuderli all'istante, anche se poi riprova, ma lasciando solo una fessura, riuscendo ad intravedere una figura chinata su di lui, il sole alle spalle di Tomi permette a Marcus di “captare” solamente l'ombra di qualcuno... _Marius... non sembra essere male l'aldilà... ma come mai sento ancora tutti questi dolori? Non sono morto? Marius... «Marius?»_ un filo di voce fuoriesce dalla sua bocca, Tomi sorride... non sa chi sia questo Marius ma è felice perchè il ragazzo è vivo, anche se, nonostante non sia un medico, capisce che ha assoluto bisogno di cure e per di più urgenti, non può perdere tempo... Cerca di alzarsi ma qualcosa lo blocca, la mano di Marcus sta trattenendo il ragazzo per un braccio... _«non te ne andare... ti prego... Marius...»_ Tomi deve andare ma non vuole farlo bruscamente, allora si abbassa di nuovo vicino al ragazzo, gli prende la mano e la tiene tra le sue, quindi con la sua destra gli accarezza il volto e la passa tra i lunghi capelli biondi... vorrebbe dirgli che non lo sta abbandonando, che tornerà subito con gli aiuti, perchè purtroppo da solo non riuscirebbe a trasportarlo fino alla casa parrocchiale... vorrebbe dirgli tante cose ma non può, perchè dalla sua bocca non esce alcun suono... può fare una sola cosa, sorridere, il suo bellissimo sorriso, che molte volte può più di mille parole... Poi il suo sguardo scivola verso la gamba sinistra del ragazzo ed il sorriso scompare all'improvviso... la gamba ferita non è in belle condizioni, vede il moncherino della freccia ancora saldamente conficcato nella carne, fortunatamente non esce sangue... ma deve andare a chiamare i frati, Frate Benedikt, il medico... deve... con un po' di forza riesce a liberarsi dalla stretta del ragazzo, si alza, mentre Marcus allunga le mani annaspando alla ricerca di quella figura che lui crede essere Marius... _«Marius, Marius, ti prego, non mi abbandonare!!!»_ Tomi sente una fitta al cuore, dovendo abbandonare momentaneamente il ragazzo ferito, comincia a correre come non ha fatto mai... _resisti, torno subito..._ la casa parrocchiale dista un paio di chilometri e lui ce la mette tutta, corre, corre, sembra una gazzella inseguita da un predatore, che sa che la sua vita dipende da quella corsa, dall'impegno che ci metterà, non può permettersi il lusso di una qualsiasi distrazione... Non sa neanche lui quanto tempo ci ha messo, ma finalmente in lontananza riesce a vedere la recinzione che delimita la proprietà del convento, un grande cancello di legno che viene chiuso solo per la notte, alcuni frati che si aggirano nei dintorni, svolgendo le mansioni giornaliere, ma che nel vedere passare di corsa Tomi si fermano, seguendo il ragazzo con lo sguardo, passandosi una mano dietro la nuca grattandola... _dove starà andando così di fretta!!!_ Tomi urla, «AIUTO, FATE PRESTO, AIUTATEMI!!!» la bocca spalancata anche se le sue grida le sente solo lui, ma i frati ormai si stanno abituando a Tomi... e cercano di leggere le parole sulle sue labbra, Tomi non riesce a parlare ma ci sente benissimo... Frate Koslov è appena uscito dalla casa parrocchiale, sta andando verso l'orto per prendere qualche ortaggio da aggiungere al minestrone di patate... un cestino nella mano sinistra, mentre la destra la porta sopra gli occhi per ripararsi dai raggi del sole cercando di capire chi è che sta arrivando di corsa, agitando le mani... «Tomi? Finalmente!» sorridendo... l'arrabbiatura di qualche ora fa è già dimenticata... è proprio vero che i frati gli vogliono un mucchio di bene... Il ragazzo si ferma davanti a Frate Koslov, che vedendo l'espressione di terrore nel viso di Tomi, preoccupato, comincia a chiedergli «che succede, sei ferito? Tutto bene? Come mai di corsa? Cosa hai visto? Cosa hai trovato?» il frate in questo frangente si è fatto prendere un po' dall'agitazione... Tomi scuote la testa, non ha tempo di spiegare gli avvenimenti accaduti negli ultimi minuti e senza dire altro afferra la mano del frate, quindi con la presa ben salda, si gira di nuovo verso il cancello cercando di tirarselo dietro... Intanto la scena non è passata inosservata, i frati che si trovavano lì vicino interrompono momentaneamente quello che stavano facendo e raggiungono Tomi, posizionandosi in cerchio intorno a lui ed a Frate Koslov... «BISOGNA FARE PRESTO, VENITE CON ME» urla Tomi, ma Frate Koslov non sembra riuscire a capire il disperato appello del ragazzo... fortunatamente stanno arrivando altri frati, tra cui Frate Pauli, qualche anno in più di Tomi, il più giovane frate del convento, tra lui e Tomi c'è un bellissimo rapporto ed il ragazzino lo ha sempre considerato come un fratello... appena Tomi si accorge dell'arrivo di Frate Pauli, si volta verso di lui, lo raggiunge, gli si butta al collo disperato... alcune lacrime mischiate con singhiozzi... Tomi non riesce più a scandire bene le parole, non riesce più a farsi capire, ma Frate Pauli non ha bisogno di sapere altro... «Tomi ha bisogno di aiuto,» dice ad alta voce in modo che gli altri frati capiscano... mentre anche il superiore, Frate Kostian è arrivato subito preoccupato per quell'assembramento imprevisto «che succede?» Frate Pauli rivolto verso il superiore, «Tomi ha trovato qualcosa, ha bisogno di noi...» quindi afferrata la mano del ragazzino si lascia tirare via, seguito anche da altri frati... tutti di fretta, tutti dietro a Tomi, che dopo aver corso per due chilometri per raggiungere il convento si vede “costretto” a correrne altri due per ritornare al lago di Nalée, dove si trova il giovane caduto dalla cascata. Tomi a fare strada con i frati appena dietro, Frate Pauli segue con attenzione ogni mimina mossa del ragazzino, corre al suo fianco, ma con lo sguardo sta andando oltre... e quando ormai mancano un centinaio di metri, Tomi sfinito dalla fatica comincia ad arrancare... si ferma piegandosi sulle ginocchia, allungando il braccio destro, l'indice ad indicare il luogo da raggiungere... e Frate Pauli, che fino a quel momento si era trattenuto, scatta, lasciando indietro gli altri per arrivare nel luogo indicato da Tomi... Marcus giace sulla riva del lago, Frate Pauli si abbassa sul corpo del giovane, la mano sul suo torace nella speranza di sentire il battito del suo cuore... mentre Tomi e gli altri frati lo hanno raggiunto. «E' ancora vivo ma bisogna fare presto» dice Frate Pauli agli altri e poi facendo segno ai frati che seguivano portandosi dietro anche un lettino di emergenza... «appoggiatelo qua» e poi «forza, ma con delicatezza...» alzando il corpo di Marcus e adagiandolo sul lettino. In pratica si tratta di due grossi bastoni ai lati di un pezzo di stoffa cucito. Frate Pauli, aiutato dagli altri frati, lo solleva e rivolto a Tomi, «sei stato bravissimo» sorridendo... Il ragazzino cerca a sua volta di rispondere con un sorriso, ma non ci riesce, preoccupato per le condizioni del ragazzo trovato nel lago. Frate Pauli gli dice, «un ultimo sforzo, dovresti arrivare al convento, chiamare Frate Benedikt, che ci aspetti in infermeria... guadagneremo tempo prezioso» Tomi, la mano stringe forte quella di Marcus, guarda Frate Pauli, quasi implorando di non mandarlo via, indeciso sul da farsi... non vuole lasciare il giovane, ha paura che la vita lo possa abbandonare mentre lui non è presente... ma sa pure che anche un solo minuto guadagnato potrebbe salvargliela. Frate Pauli intuendo le sofferenze di Tomi, sorride di nuovo cercando di tranquillizzarlo e sussurrandogli « _starà bene, te lo prometto!_ » ma pentendosi un istante dopo... _mai fare promesse che non si è sicuri di mantenere..._ Lo sguardo del frate segue Tomi che lasciato il gruppo sta correndo verso il convento e rimane appiccicato a lui fino a quando il ragazzino non scompare tra la vegetazione... I frati stanno procedendo a ritmo sostenuto, non possono correre perchè rischiano di far cadere il giovane adagiato sul lettino... il sudore scende dalle loro fronti, qualche respiro un po' più sostenuto, i muscoli delle gambe e delle braccia che cominciano a gridare di dolore, un frate che con un filo di voce riesce a dire _«non mi sento più le braccia, non ce la faccio più...»_ Frate Pauli lo incita a non mollare, «resisti Frate Camil, ormai ci siamo...» non rallentando, mentre intanto Tomi dopo aver raggiunto il convento ed avvertito Frate Benedikt, nonostante non ce la faccia più, si ferma un attimo al pozzo per dissetarsi, riempito il secchio e issatolo sul bordo, prende un grosso mestolo di legno, lo intinge nell'acqua portando il suo contenuto alla bocca... è più l'acqua che si riversa sul suo corpo di quella che effettivamente riesce a bere... lascia cadere il mestolo dentro il secchio e poi riparte di corsa, seguito da Frate Koslov che non se la sente di rimanere lì al convento senza sapere quello che sta succedendo... ma non riesce ad andare più lontano del cancello...

Marcus steso sul letto nell'infermeria, Frate Benedikt lo sta visitando, aiutato da Frate Pauli, l'unico a cui è stato concesso di rimanere lì con lui. Tomi ha protestato a lungo, ma Frate Kostian è stato categorico, troppo coinvolto emotivamente... Frate Benedikt chiude la porta, mentre Tomi non può rimanere fuori all'oscuro di tutto, non resiste... esce di corsa dall'infermeria, costruita di recente, staccata dal convento e situata qualche decina di metri dalla casa parrocchiale. E' stata voluta a tutti i costi da Frate Benedikt, giustificandosi con la necessità di non poter esercitare al meglio utilizzando i locali parrocchiali. La finestra situata sul lato nord del locale e proprio accanto al letto dove si trova Marcus è troppo alta perchè Tomi riesca ad arrivarci. Il ragazzo però non si perde d'animo, va di corsa verso la cucina della casa parrocchiale, all'esterno sotto una tettoia di legno ci sono alcuni barili vuoti sistemati verticalmente uno accanto all'altro, che originariamente contenevano il vino, vanto del convento e ricercato in tutta Hondur. Afferra il primo barile a portata di mano, prova ad alzarlo di peso, una, due volte... ma senza successo, Tomi non è il tipo da demoralizzarsi... fa cadere il barile in posizione orizzontale, appoggia le mani e comincia a spingerlo con forza... Frate Koslov è lì nei dintorni e sta guardando incuriosito... Dalla cucina all'infermeria c'è una leggera discesina, che facilita Tomi... bastano poche spinte ed il barile prende velocità... Tomi rendendosi conto che andrà a sbattere contro il muro dell'infermeria si precipita cercando di fermare la sua corsa... ma invano... il rumore provocato dall'impatto è forte ma fortunatamente il barile è solido e non si rompe, quindi senza perdere tempo lo rimette in posizione verticale, proprio sotto la finestra... quindi cerca di salirci sopra, ma ben presto si accorge che da solo non ce la farà mai, perchè il barile è vuoto ed ogni volta che tenta di salire il barile cede sotto il suo peso, perdendo la posizione verticale... allora Tomi si gira intorno alla ricerca di aiuto... lo sguardo disperato, proprio mentre una mano, grossa e forte, si posa sopra la sua spalla sinistra... il terrore del suo viso si trasforma in un bel sorriso, Frate Koslov afferra saldamente ai fianchi il ragazzino, sollevandolo quanto basta perchè riesca a mettere i piedi sopra il barile, mentre il frate sposta le mani sul barile, poggiando il suo fianco su un lato in modo che sia impossibile che si sposti...

«Frate Pauli... la gamba è molto brutta... non sono sicuro di poterla salvare...» Frate Benedikt rivolto verso il giovane frate, afferrando una grossa sega dal tavolo dietro di lui... Tomi nonostante sia di là dal vetro ha sentito tutto, nel convento regna il silenzio più assoluto, tutti in religioso silenzio in attesa di avere buone notizie dall'infermeria... si sente solo il pigolio di una decina di pulcini che seguono mamma chioccia diretta verso una pozza d'acqua, dove fare il bagno... Tomi si gira verso Frate Koslov, urlando «NNNOOOOOOO!!!» salta dal barile, gira intorno all'infermeria, un nutrito gruppo di frati staziona davanti alla porta, Tomi continuando ad urlare «NNNOOOOOOO!!!» si fa strada, le mani a spostare i frati e poi apre la porta di scatto, rimanendo sull'uscio, la porta spalancata... la bocca spalancata, le lacrime agli occhi, mentre Frate Benedikt sempre con la grossa sega in mano si blocca... «NNNOOOOOOO!!! LA GAMBA NOOOOO!!!» il ragazzino che si butta con il proprio corpo su quello di Marcus, steso sul lettino... Frate Pauli ha un attimo di indecisione ma poi raggiunge Tomi, si inginocchia accanto a lui, Tomi si volta, lo sguardo implorante, il rumore del suo respiro, i singhiozzi, le lacrime, gli occhi disperati... Frate Pauli si tuffa nei suoi occhi e non riesce a rimanere impassibile, sussurrandogli _«faremo tutto il possibile per salvargli la gamba Tomi... ma... ma...»_ un lungo sospiro... _«ma, se dobbiamo scegliere tra la gamba e la vita...»_ non terminando la frase, non c'è bisogno... abbracciando forte il ragazzino. Tomi ha capito, i muscoli del ragazzino che prima erano in tensione, pronti a saltare come una cavalletta, adesso invece si sono rilassati... cerca di pulirsi gli occhi dalle lacrime, si avvicina al viso di Marcus... mentre Frate Pauli guarda Frate Benedikt, uno sguardo, un cenno d'intesa... Tomi si abbassa, un bacio sulla guancia del giovane biondo, poi si gira verso l'uscita e senza voltarsi esce... i frati hanno formato un corridoio, lasciando passare in mezzo Tomi... il ragazzo si allontana... fermandosi a qualche decina di metri dall'infermeria, sotto la grande quercia... si mette a sedere, appoggiandosi al tronco dell'albero...

 _Mi devo essere appisolato..._ Tomi apre gli occhi, lo sguardo verso l'infermeria... e vede Frate Pauli che si sta avvicinando verso di lui, Tomi appoggia le mani per terra per aiutarsi ad alzarsi, scuote la polvere dai pantaloni, non ha il coraggio di guardare negli occhi Frate Pauli... ha paura che stia per dargli delle brutte notizie... Frate Pauli è ormai vicinissimo... Tomi alza finalmente lo sguardo, gli occhi del frate sono lucidi, pieni di lacrime, scuote la testa... sussurrando _«non ce l'ha fatta... mi spiace...»_ «NNNOOOOOO!!!» urla Tomi disperato, il frate lo abbraccia forte stringendolo a se, nonostante Tomi cerchi in tutti i modi di divincolarsi... agita le braccia, scalcia... urla, la bocca spalancata... ma la presa del giovane non cede... Frate Pauli lo tiene stretto... a sua volta piangendo, singhiozzando... _«Tomi... Tomi...»_ una mano appoggiata sulla spalla, si sente scuotere... apre gli occhi, vede Frate Pauli davanti a lui, lo sguardo terrorizzato... mentre il frate sorride... _«un brutto sogno Tomi? Il giovane si sta svegliando... vieni...»_ Tomi si tocca la gamba sinistra, guardando fisso Frate Pauli, aspettandosi una risposta... «la gamba?»

Marcus apre gli occhi, la visuale un po' appannata... riesce ad intravedere diverse sagome intorno a lui... _dove sono..._ gli ci vuole qualche istante per riuscire a mettere a fuoco... vede delle persone a lui sconosciute... _«dove sono?»_ chiede Marcus, con un filo di voce, cercando di sollevarsi per appoggiarsi alla spalliera del letto... ma è troppo debole, sente i dolori dappertutto... «LA GAMBA!!!» riesce a trovare il fiato per urlare, portandosi la mano sulla gamba sinistra... _la gamba c'è..._ solleva il lenzuolo, tirando un sospiro di sollievo... una fascia bianca la avvolge completamente fino sopra il ginocchio... e vede le dita del piede sinistro muoversi a comando... alza lo sguardo sorridendo... «chiunque voi siate, grazie...» mentre la porta dell'infermeria si spalanca, Marcus con il cuore in gola, ma poi si rilassa notando un ragazzino biondo entrare di corsa... A Tomi vedendo il giovane sveglio che sta parlando... gli si riempie il cuore di gioia, non guarda nessun altro, un bellissimo sorriso sul suo viso, avanza passo dopo passo... mentre tutti i presenti accortisi di Tomi lo stanno seguendo con lo sguardo... Tomi si ferma ad un passo da Marcus... il ragazzino che gli sorride, non dicendo nulla... e lui ricambia... Tomi allunga la mano destra, solleva il lenzuolo per controllare la gamba ed è felice... si volta verso Frate Benedikt, lasciando il lenzuolo al suo destino e dicendogli qualcosa che il frate leggendo il labiale traduce in _«grazie»_. Quindi rivolto di nuovo verso Marcus, lo guarda e ride... e ride... e ride... Marcus non capisce come mai quel ragazzino abbia tutto questo interesse per lui e non riesce neanche a capire come mai non dica nulla... ride ma non esce alcun suono dalla sua bocca... Tomi, senza chiedere, colma quelle poche decine di centimetri che lo separano da lui, appoggia la sua testa sul torace del giovane, cercando di fare il più piano possibile per non provocargli dolore... Marcus una leggera smorfia sul suo viso, passa la mano destra sulla testa del ragazzino... il quale alza lo sguardo sorridendo. Frate Kostian si avvicina... «si chiama Tomi, non parla, ma ti sente benissimo» rivolto verso Marcus... e poi aggiungendo «se sei vivo lo devi unicamente a lui...» il biondo si volta di nuovo verso il ragazzino... «grazie Tomi» e Frate Kostian «adesso riposati, poi più tardi faremo due chiacchiere in privato... così mi racconterai la tua storia» una pacca sulla spalla, mentre allarga le braccia in direzione degli altri frati, per invitarli ad uscire... Tomi si è messo a sedere sul letto, lo sguardo sempre verso Marcus... «Tomi?» il ragazzino si gira verso l'origine della voce, che lui sa essere quella di Frate Kostian e conosce già quello che gli vuole dire... Tomi lo precede... unisce le mani, come se volesse pregare... l'espressione innocente, «ti prego Frate Kostian, posso rimanere?» il frate superiore fa una smorfia con la bocca... sta quasi per insistere, per farlo uscire, poi gli dice, «chiedi al ragazzo... a...» e quindi «almeno possiamo sapere come ti chiami?» e Marcus risponde più che volentieri... «mi chiamo Marcus» sorridendo... anche se ogni tanto qualche smorfia sul suo viso è segno che le ferite gli fanno ancora molto male... Tomi prende la mano sinistra di Marcus tra le sue e gli chiede «posso rimanere?» Marcus rimane un attimo interdetto... vede muovere le labbra, non sente alcun suono... non c'è abituato, si volta quindi verso Frate Kostian, «che cosa ha detto?» «devi guardare il movimento delle labbra, non è difficile» e dopo qualche tentativo, alla fine Marcus acconsente «certo Tomi, puoi rimanere» facendo più che felice il ragazzino.

Sgherto alla testa della carovana, composta dai suoi uomini, di scorta ad un carro scoperto, tirato da due cavalli. Adagiato sul carro un corpo senza vita, un telo a coprirlo, l'andatura a passo d'uomo, con la gente che incuriosita si affaccia alle finestre delle case o mette piede fuori dall'uscio, lasciando temporaneamente quello che stava facendo. Sgherto, lo sceriffo di Myrallas, non gode di una buona reputazione, dalla maggior parte della gente considerato spietato, cattivo, più interessato al proprio tornaconto che al bene comune, della popolazione di Myrallas e del Regno di Hondur. La gente se può lo evita, suscitare interesse in Sgherto vorrebbe dire l'inizio dei guai... del quieto vivere... Ma a volte la curiosità è maggiore della paura e quindi qualcuno comincia ad interrogarsi... ponendo domande al vicino di casa, al viandante di passaggio, qualche temerario si avvicina alla carovana, cercando di carpire qualche informazione di sfuggita... facendosi notare il meno possibile, evitando di aggirarsi nei pressi di Sgherto e dei suoi fedelissimi... Un gruppo di ragazzini, meno timorosi e più incoscienti, si avvicina al carro, qualcuno fa pure il gesto di salirci sopra, con gli uomini di Sgherto che appena se ne accorgono cacciano delle urla, mostrando loro la spada... «Di chi è il corpo?» «Chi avete ucciso?» «Un temibile bandito?» «Un nemico?» «Un orco?» «Ma è ferito o morto?» ricevendo in cambio solo qualche occhiataccia... Il carro si avvicina ad una salita, il conducente agita le redini facendo schioccare la frusta a mezz'altezza, senza colpire il dorso dei cavalli, ma basta il suono per far capire loro di aumentare l'andatura per compensare la riduzione di velocità dovuta alla pendenza... la carovana ha preso il viale alberato che salendo sulla collina li condurrà al castello... un ragazzino corre tenendo il passo del carro... il conducente si volta verso di lui sentendosi domandare «chi state portando al castello?» Non ricevendo alcuna risposta alla sua domanda... ma da un gesto del conducente che si toglie il cappello e se lo porta al petto... intuisce qualcosa... il ragazzino si blocca, non corre più, la bocca aperta, lo sguardo attonito... un sussurro... _«il Principe!»_ La voce si sparge velocemente, come una folata di vento che incontra un mucchio di foglie secche... Myrallas, la capitale del Regno di Hondur, una città sempre viva, festosa, sempre in movimento, sia di giorno che di notte, grazie all'impianto di illluminazione... la notizia della prematura scomparsa del Principe fa piombare la città nella disperazione... ma non solo Myrallas... la notizia raggiunge velocemente ogni angolo del regno ed oltre... Sgherto arriva al castello, superato il blocco delle guardie scende da cavallo, attendendo l'arrivo del carro, mentre Kàtor si sta avvicinando a lui con passo veloce... «Cosa ti porta qui Sgherto? Il Re non vuole essere disturbato oggi...» voltandosi verso le guardie, che stanno facendo passare un carro... poi si gira di nuovo verso Sgherto, lo vede mentre si toglie il cappello, lo tiene con entrambe le mani, a penzoloni sulle gambe, lo sguardo abbassato... senza dire una parola... Kàtor, preoccupato per quel comportamento non abituale di Sgherto, un tipo sfrontato, senza paure, al quale neanche il Re riesce ad incutere timore... Kàtor intuisce che è successo qualcosa di veramente brutto che cambierà la vita di tutti, in peggio, che la presenza di Sgherto e dei suoi uomini è portatrice di sventura... Con decisione afferra le redini dei due cavalli per fermare il carro... alza lo sguardo verso il conducente, uno degli uomini di Sgherto... già visto altre volte ma di cui non ricorda il nome... una vistosa cicatrice gli attraversa il viso in diagonale, impossibile dimenticarsi di lui. Accarezza i cavalli e poi portandosi su un lato del carro, appoggia la mano sul bordo e la fa scivolare mentre procede verso la parte posteriore... lo sguardo al suo contenuto... nella parte centrale, un telo a coprire qualcosa... _un corpo?_ il telo che con gli scossoni provocati dal terreno accidentato si è spostato, lasciando intravedere alcune parti di quello che ormai è appurato essere un corpo... Kàtor, si ferma un attimo, si volge indietro, incrociando lo sguardo di Sgherto, sempre silenzioso, non dice nulla... mentre intanto il Re si è affacciato sul terrazzo, insieme alla sua consorte... il silenzio cala all'interno del castello... solo il gracchiare di alcune cornacchie che volteggiano intorno ad un grosso albero. Kàtor rivolge lo sguardo al Re... sospira... cercando di trattenere una lacrima, che potrebbe essere la prima di una serie, di tante altre a seguire... Il Re ha un brutto presentimento... scompare alla vista, seguito dalla Regina... Mentre attraversa il salone che porta alla grande scalinata per scendere a piano terra, vede in lontananza un servitore... solleva la mano destra e senza dire nulla è raggiunto da una figura che si inchina e chiede «posso fare qualcosa per lei, mio Sire?» il quale si avvicina per cercare di non farsi sentire dalla Regina ed ordina, sussurrandogli all'orecchio _«fai venire immediatamente Nadine...»_ il servitore, si inchina di nuovo per accomiatarsi e sparisce correndo fuori dal salone... Intanto il Re allunga il braccio destro, afferrando delicatamente la mano sinistra della Regina... e mano nella mano affrontano la lunga scalinata che li porterà al piano terra... all'ingresso del castello... Kàtor si trova nella parte posteriore del carro, la testa del corpo che giace sul carro è rivolta verso di lui, a mezzo metro di distanza... il fedele cavaliere del Re Jörgen, allunga il braccio destro e con la mano afferra il lembo del telo che copre la testa... Kàtor indugia... _non può essere lui..._ è così sottile il confine che lo separa dalla disperazione, dalla pazzia... chiude gli occhi... i pensieri a qualche settimana prima... «Kàtor!» il cavaliere si volta e vede arrivare Re Jörgen, «mio Sire, comandi...» Il Re lo prende a braccetto e poi gli dice, «andiamo a fare una passeggiata fuori, ho bisogno di parlarti...» i due si incamminano tra i filari di vite dietro al castello, un bel sole splende in cielo, il Re comincia a parlare... «Kàtor... ti ricordi quando ti dissi che il Principe Marius stava crescendo» “ _vorrei che tu, Kàtor, entrassi nella vita di mio figlio, seguendolo ovunque egli vada, giorno e notte_ ” ... “ _però Marius non accetterebbe mai una guardia del corpo, lo conosco molto bene e quindi c'è un'unica possibilità” ... “devi diventare suo amico, devi conquistare la sua fiducia...” **(Hondur)**_ «Certo mio Sire, ricordo come fosse ieri» e poi aggiungendo timoroso «ho mancato in qualcosa? Sono venuto meno al mio impegno?» «No, no, Kàtor... assolutamente... però...» e Kàtor prova ad intromettersi nel discorso del Re, il quale di solito diventa una furia quando qualcuno lo interrompe, ma con Kàtor ha un rapporto diverso, è legato da profonda amicizia, anche se Kàtor non si trova completamente a suo agio, quando il Re gli chiede di dimenticarsi dei ruoli, il Re ed il suo fedele cavaliere. «Sire, se posso...» esordisce e poi vedendo che il Re approva la sua intraprendenza continua «credo che con l'arrivo di Marcus, il Principe Marius voglia avere più spazio per se, voglia essere meno controllato» «Marius ti ha accennato qualcosa?» chiede il Re e Kàtor, «no Sire, è stata una mia impressione...» _“Padre, dovrei parlare a Kàtor ma non vorrei ferirlo,” ... “Kàtor mi è sempre stato vicino, è un amico, gli voglio bene ma credo...” ... “che ormai sia arrivato il momento di assegnargli un altro incarico,” **(Hondur)**_ Kàtor solleva il telo, lasciandolo cadere all'altezza del collo, la testa scoperta... passa le dita della mano tra i capelli scuri di Marius, il volto del giovane ragazzo non riesce a nascondere un'espressione di sofferenza, di dolore... _quanto avrà sofferto, povero Marius_ mentre non riesce a trattenere un singhiozzo e le lacrime cominciano a scorrere copiose... Il Re Jörgen esce dal grande portone del castello, tenendo sempre per mano la Regina, che a sua volta è seguita appena dietro da Nadine... appena la Regina sente i singhiozzi e vede Kàtor in lacrime, urla «NNNOOOO!!! IL MIO BAMBINO!!! NNNOOOO!!! PERCHÈ!!! IL MIO BAMBINO!!!» lasciandosi cadere a terra, piangendo disperata, mentre sia il Re che una distrutta Nadine _Marius... piccolo mio..._ cercano di sorreggerla ed alcuni servitori che hanno assistito alla scena si avvicinano cercando di essere in qualche modo d'aiuto. _È colpa mia, è colpa mia..._ continua a ripetersi Kàtor... e poi alzando progressivamente la voce, _«È colpa mia...»_ «È colpa mia», alzando i pugni al cielo, con la bocca spalancata, urlando più volte «È COLPA MIA!!!» « È COLPA MIA!!!» Accarezza nuovamente il viso di Marius prima di allontanarsi dal carro in direzione del Re. Arrivato davanti a lui, sfila la spada, gli porge l'elsa tenendola con la mano destra per la lama, si inginocchia abbassando la testa in modo che il collo sia ben visibile e poi lo supplica «mio Re, con il mio comportamento, suggerendole di rinunciare al mio incarico, quello di proteggere con la mia vita quella del Principe Marius, ho commesso un atto di assoluta gravità nei confronti suoi e quelli del Regno di Hondur» un lungo sospiro e poi «merito di morire!!!» Il Re non dice nulla, lascia cadere la spada per terra e si dirige verso il carro... mentre Nadine ed alcuni servitori stanno cercando di rianimare la Regina... Nadine, singhiozzando e riuscendo a parlare con fatica, dice ad un servitore, «cor-corri, vai a chi-chi-chiama-chiamare Podrimu, svel-svelto!» Il Re, passo dopo passo, con un lento incedere, come se le forze dovessero abbandonarlo da un momento all'altro, si avvicina al carro ed al suo contenuto... Appena vede il viso sofferente di suo figlio Marius, si copre gli occhi con la mano destra, non mostra alcun cedimento, nessun lamento, nessuna lacrima... è il Re, non può farsi vedere debole, neanche adesso, neanche se gli è stato tolto un pezzo di vita, il suo unico figlio, erede al trono del Regno di Hondur... Si volge verso Sgherto, rimasto fermo al suo posto, si avvicina e gli chiede «chi è stato!» Sgherto a quel punto alza lo sguardo verso il Re e senza alcuna esitazione risponde «Marcus, quel giovane che avete accolto a castello» e lo dice gonfiandosi il petto, _se aveste dato retta a me, quando eravamo ancora in tempo, a quest'ora il Principe sarebbe ancora vivo..._ «Marcus?» un incredulo Re Jörgen ripete... con Kàtor che alzatosi si avvicina a sua volta... «è stato Marcus? Ma non è possibile... quel ragazzo adorava Marius... e per il Principe era la stessa cosa...» poi notando lo sguardo del Re... chiude gli occhi lentamente... altri ricordi invadono la sua mente «Kàtor?» «Sì, Sire...» con il Re che continua a parlare, «era tanto che non vedevo Marius così felice... cos'è successo? Cos'è stato?» e Kàtor sorridendo, «vorrà dire, chi è stato Sire...» continuando a sorridere e proseguendo, «Marcus, il ragazzo che ha accolto a castello, è incredibile come vadano d'accordo quei due, sembrano fratelli...» al sentire queste parole il Re si lascia andare ad un bel sorriso, passando le mani sulle spalle di Kàtor... i ricordi piano piano svaniscono, lasciando il posto alla disperazione... _È così? Sono stato così stupido da non capire che Marcus stava usando Marius... No... Non può essere... O forse sì..._ Solleva di nuovo lo sguardo, il Re Jörgen mentre sta ascoltando il racconto di Sgherto, di come per caso abbiano assistito alla scena in cui Marcus feriva a morte Marius, chiedendo perdono per non essere riuscito a fermarlo in tempo, _«perdono mio Re...»_ e poi _«darei la mia vita se ciò servisse a far rivivere il mio amato Principe...»_ «Dov'è Marcus?» «È morto Sire, lo avevamo quasi catturato, in cima alla cascata di Olìkerat... era nostro... ma ha preferito lasciarsi cadere nel vuoto...» il Re ascolta impassibile, nessuna emozione traspare dal suo viso, «il corpo? Dov'è il corpo?»

Sgherto ed i suoi uomini hanno appena assistito al salto nel vuoto del fuggitivo, non pensavano avrebbe avuto il coraggio di un tale gesto, ma vistosi senza speranze ha scelto il modo di morire, quello più veloce. Sgherto ha un gesto di stizza, non perchè volesse riportare Marcus a castello in vita, anzi... ma solo perchè adesso li aspetta un lavoro supplementare... Si volta verso i suoi uomini, «Madrìl?» un uomo esce dal gruppo e si avvicina a Sgherto, «dimmi capo» «voglio il corpo» con Madrìl che ha un gesto di stizza... «ma capo... può essere ovunque, la corrente lo avrà portato via con se o potrebbe essere nel fondo del lago Nalée» Sgherto scuote la testa... «no, no Madrìl, tu forse non conosci il Re come lo conosco io...» aggiungendo «vorrà sicuramente il corpo, porta con te dieci uomini». Madrìl capendo di non avere altra scelta si volta verso il gruppo, scandendo dieci nomi... uno per uno i prescelti lo raggiungono e poi si allontanano insieme per ritornare al punto dove hanno lasciato i cavalli con Sgherto che ha un ultimo messaggio per loro... «non tornate senza il corpo! È un ordine!»

«Maestà, ho dato ordine ai miei uomini di scendere nella zona del lago Nalèe alla ricerca del corpo... e di non tornare fino a quando non lo avranno trovato» Sgherto sta dando prova di affidabilità, in questo momento tragico per il Re, la sua presenza, la sua disponibilità, il modo in cui sta prendendo le decisioni, che nota con piacere combaciano con il volere del Re, sta accrescendo la considerazione che proprio il Re ha verso di lui, dato che gli ultimi avvenimenti, con l'accanimento di Sgherto su Marcus, aveva invece causato un'irritazione nei suoi confronti da parte del Re, sicuramente pressato dal giudizio di Marius... che adorava invece quel ragazzo biondo... Il Re fa cenno di sì con la testa, approvando la decisione di Sgherto di cercare il corpo... però ci tiene a precisare, «nessuno è mai sopravvissuto saltando dalla cascata di Olìkerat, ma nel caso che quel ragazzo sia stato così fortunato, lo voglio vivo...» e rimarcando la parola “VIVO”, in quanto conosce bene i metodi con cui Sgherto è solito acciuffare le persone ricercate e sui quali il Re ha sempre chiuso un occhio, ben sapendo che a volte per ottenere dei risultati bisogna andare oltre, superare quel limite che un Re, non dovrebbe mai superare... e per questo a Sgherto vengono affidati i lavori sporchi, quando necessario. Lo sceriffo di Myrallas non ci pensa più di tanto e risponde affermativamente, «come sua Maestà comanda» mentre il Re lo congeda... «puoi andare». Si gira all'improvviso cercando il suo fedele Kàtor... che quando vede lo sguardo del Re nella sua direzione si precipita da lui, «Sire, la Regina si trova nelle sue stanze, assistita da Nadine e Podrimu... si sta riprendendo» Il Re tira un sospiro di sollievo, poi gli dice «Kàtor, fai portare Marius nella sua stanza...» e quindi aggiunge «abbiamo un qualche ritratto di questo Marcus?» «dovrebbe esserci qualcosa nella stanza di Marius, il Principe di recente aveva chiesto ad un'artista di strada di fare ai due ragazzi un ritratto insieme, devo solo cercarlo...» Kàtor non può non notare della sofferenza nell'espressione del Re, anche se sta cercando in tutti i modi di trattenersi... Kàtor sa che poi il Re si apparterà, nascosto alla vista di tutti e finalmente potrà liberarsi da quel peso che lo sta opprimendo... il Re continua «Kàtor, fai stampare il ritratto, voglio che sia distribuito per tutto il regno, prepara tutti i corrieri di cui hai bisogno» e quindi «se quel ragazzo è morto, voglio il corpo... se però dovesse essere ancora vivo, lo voglio VIVO», rimarcando con lui come con Sgherto la parola “VIVO”, e concludendo «offri una ricompensa di 1.000 rughiat.» Tanti soldi, quanto una persona normale non vedrà mai in tutta la sua vita... Kàtor sa, per esperienza, che una cifra del genere potrebbe essere di intralcio alle ricerche... in quanto tutti proveranno ad incassarla, e quindi sicuramente arriveranno anche moltissime segnalazioni fasulle, ma annuisce con la testa senza protestare e senza far notare le sue perplessità... Kàtor sa quando il suo ruolo gli impone di consigliare il Re nelle sue scelte e quando, come in questo momento di dolore, deve solamente rendersi disponibile affinchè le richieste del Re siano esaudite, tutte quante. «Sarà fatto mio Sire,» conclude Kàtor allontanandosi... ma non fa in tempo ad entrare nel castello, «Kàtor, un'ultima cosa» il fedele cavaliere sentendosi nominare di nuovo, si ferma e si volta verso il Re, «comandi Sire» e Re Jörgen gli lascia un ultimo compito, «vai al convento e porta Frate Kostian, c'è un funerale da organizzare...» «sarà fatto» con voce decisa risponde Kàtor, mentre nel cortile del castello arrivano alcuni dei compagni di avventure di Marius e Kàtor... In testa Otavol... lo sguardo incredulo, scende da cavallo, corre verso Kàtor, si scambiano alcune parole, Otavol in lacrime, al sentire che il corpo senza vita del caro Principe si trova sopra il carro... si toglie il cappello e lo lascia cadere a terra, mentre fa segno ad alcuni compagni di raggiungerlo. Con straordinaria agilità, per una persona della sua stazza, sale sopra il carro, mentre gli viene passata una grossa tavola di legno su cui un servitore ha deposto un drappo piegato di velluto nero, lucido... Otavol prende il drappo e lo stende sopra la tavola, sistemandolo meglio per eliminare alcune pieghe. Al centro del drappo spicca lo stemma della casa di Götzeus ed ai lati dei disegni rappresentanti alcune scene della famosa battaglia nel luogo dove ora sorgono le colonne di Tsvonni. Si sposta quindi di lato, il corpo di Marius semi nascosto da un telo... Otavol non riesce a crederci, il suo amato Principe, compagno di mille avventure, sempre buono, onesto, sempre pronto ad aiutare la gente, il prossimo, senza se e senza ma... _chi può essere stato... chi poteva volere male al Principe... CHI!!!_ Otavol passa le grosse mani sotto il corpo di Marius sollevandolo delicatamente... rimane in piedi per alcuni istanti, con il corpo tra le sue braccia, rendendosi conto che tutti lo stanno guardando, abbassando lo sguardo in segno di rispetto per quella giovane vita stroncata in quel modo, così vile... Le lacrime continuano a rigare il volto di Otavol, mentre depone sempre delicatamente il corpo del Principe sopra la tavola di legno con il drappo di velluto nero. Un paio di cavalieri si avvicinano al carro, mentre Otavol, fa scorrere verso l'esterno la tavola con sopra il corpo senza vita di Marius e la afferrano saldamente. Sceso dal carro afferra il lato che ancora stava in precario equilibrio sopra il carro ed insieme si dirigono verso il castello, guidati da Kàtor, che ha il compito di portare il corpo del Principe in camera sua, dove alcuni servitori hanno sistemato il letto, pronto ad accoglierlo.

Frate Kostian apre la porta dell'infermeria, Marcus giace sul letto, la schiena appoggiata alla spalliera, sorridente, mentre con lo sguardo segue attentamente Tomi, seduto accanto a lui, una scatola di metallo color bronzo, pulita e lucida appoggiata sopra la coperta, il coperchio sollevato. Frate Kostian si ricorda quando hanno trovato Tomi, lacero e contuso mentre vagava senza meta per la foresta, il terrore nei suoi occhi, tracce di sangue sui vestiti e tra le mani teneva saldamente una scatola, quella scatola di metallo... Nessuno al convento ha mai saputo il suo contenuto, Frate Koslov una volta ha provato a prenderla, perchè sperava di trovarci delle informazioni utili su Tomi, qualsiasi cosa che potesse aprire uno squarcio sull'oscuro passato di questo ragazzino biondo... avrà una famiglia? Qualcuno che in questo momento, disperato, alla sua ricerca, credendolo morto... ma Tomi ebbe una brutta reazione ed i frati fecero fatica a tenerlo al convento in quanto dopo quell'episodio Tomi voleva andare via... Frate Pauli riuscì a convincerlo, assicurandogli che nessuno avrebbe messo mai più piede in camera sua senza permesso. Appena Tomi sente aprirsi la porta e vede Frate Kostian entrare chiude di colpo il coperchio della scatola, per poi afferrarla con entrambe le mani e tenerla stretta al suo petto, osservando il frate avvicinarsi al letto. Frate Kostian allunga la mano sinistra e la appoggia sulla testa di Tomi, sorridendo... cercando di tranquillizzare il ragazzino, perchè non ha nessuna intenzione di “violare” il segreto della sua scatola di metallo. «Marcus? Io e te dobbiamo fare una chiacchierata...» poi voltandosi verso Tomi, scandendo bene le parole, «potresti lasciarci soli, per favore?» Il ragazzino capito cosa gli sta chiedendo il frate superiore, si alza dal letto e poi si avvicina a Marcus, lo sguardo impaurito... facendo segno con le mani di volter tornare da lui dopo... «certo Tomi, ci vediamo dopo» lo rassicura Marcus... e così un sorridente Tomi lascia l'infermeria... Frate Kostian si avvicina alla porta, la spinge quel tanto che basta per sentire uno scatto ad indicare che la porta si è chiusa. Prende una sedia appoggiata al muro a lato della porta ed avvicinandosi di nuovo al letto la trascina dietro di se. Si ferma ad un paio di passi da Marcus e si mette a sedere... «come ti senti?» «Sto molto meglio, anche se la gamba fa ancora male, però sono riuscito ad alzarmi per andare in bagno...» aggiungendo «anche se mi ha aiutato Tomi... non so come ringraziarlo... quel ragazzino è fenomenale» «già...» commenta Frate Kostian, «non sappiamo nulla su di lui, da dove è venuto, se ha una famiglia...» e poi «Frate Pauli è quello che è riuscito a stabilire il legame più profondo con lui, qui al convento...» sorridendo, «ma sembra che tu lo abbia battuto...» aggiungendo «Tomi è geloso di quella scatola di metallo e non ha mai permesso a qualcuno di conoscerne il contenuto, nemmeno a Frate Pauli...» appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Marcus, «ma tu, per un motivo a noi sconosciuto, sei entrato nel cuore di quel ragazzino dalla porta principale...» Marcus sorride, «è sconosciuto anche a me... forse gli ricordo qualcuno» prova ad abbozzare una possibile spiegazione... con Frate Kostian che annuisce... «sarebbe importante conoscere la sua storia... comunque...» cambiando discorso, «il motivo per cui sono qui è sapere qualcosa di più su di te e che cosa di così grave ti abbia portato a lanciarti nel vuoto dalla cascata di Olìkerat...» Marcus si passa la mano destra tra i capelli, mordendosi il labbro inferiore... «il Signore ti ha protetto, mai nessuno era riuscito a sopravvivere ad un salto del genere». «Non pensavo di sopravvivere» ammette candidamente Marcus ed il frate, «ma perchè ti sei buttato?» «Sono stato assalito, mi hanno rincorso, volevano uccidermi... arrivato a quel punto non avevo alternative, o lasciarmi ammazzare o tentare il salto, anche se ero sicuro che sarei morto in ogni caso.» Frate Kostian, abbozza un sorriso... ma prova ad insistere un poco, perchè ha la sensazione che il giovane gli stia nascondendo qualcosa... «ma chi è che ti voleva uccidere?» Marcus si sistema meglio, tirandosi indietro per appoggiarsi completamente alla spalliera del letto e facendo una smorfia di dolore nel farlo, la gamba la sera gli duole di più... «non so chi fossero, mi hanno assalito al limitare del bosco di Yatta, ho dovuto abbandonare il cavallo e fuggire tra la vegetazione nella speranza di riuscire a seminarli...» prende fiato e continua «che fossero banditi? La zona non è proprio delle più sicure...» con Frate Kostian che annuisce... «sì, in effetti abbiamo avuto qualche tentativo di furto, la notte non ci muoviamo e se lo facciamo mai da soli» Marcus ha la sensazione che Frate Kostian creda alla sua versione dei fatti, ma poi come un fulmine a ciel sereno «hai commesso qualche crimine?» Marcus è sorpreso dalla domanda diretta e si affretta a negare... «no, certo che no...» provando a sorridere... «non ho fatto nulla di male»

Tre colpi veloci sul legno della porta dell'infermeria, Frate Kostian interrompe la chiacchierata, mentre Marcus si volta verso la porta incuriosito... si apre, una voce «scusate...» la testa di Frate Rulik fa capolino... «Frate Kostian, perdonatemi l'intrusione, ma è urgente...» e senza attendere entra dentro, appoggiando la mano destra su una sedia per riprendere fiato... «qua fuori ci sono dei cavalieri di Re Jörgen...» Marcus spalanca la bocca, lo sguardo terrorizzato... qualche goccia di sudore scende dalla fronte del giovane biondo, lentamente... I due frati sono intenti nel parlare tra loro e non si accorgono del cambio repentino di umore di Marcus... «Re Jör-Jörgen...» ripete ad alta voce tremando... mentre Frate Rulik termina la frase «la sua presenza è richiesta a castello» Frate Kostian si alza dalla sedia, si volta un attimo verso Marcus... lo sguardo perplesso, il frate superiore non è stupido... e quei dubbi che il giovane non gli stesse dicendo la verità si insinuano ancora di più nella sua mente... anche se poi si volta di nuovo verso Frate Rulik, il quale continua a mettergli fretta... «venite Frate Kostian... i cavalieri la accompagneranno a castello» si sentono alcune voci, il rumore di metallo che urta altro metallo ed ecco spalancarsi la porta, mentre un cavaliere fa il suo ingresso nell'infermeria... la mano destra ferma sull'elsa della spada, ma non perchè si aspetti di usarla... _KÀTOR!!!_ un urlo rimbomba nella testa di Marcus... _è proprio lui... che ci fa qui..._ il giovane senza dare nell'occhio si volta verso la finestra e si abbassa leggermente, infilandosi sotto le coperte, in modo che la visuale del fedele cavaliere del Re sia ostacolata dai due frati. «Ma cos'è successo di così grave per rendere la mia presenza indispensabile?» chiede un Frate Kostian sempre più in confusione... tra i pensieri di quella convocazione improvvisa ed i dubbi relativi a quel giovane accolto nel convento... _posso fidarmi? Posso lasciarlo qui da solo con gli altri fratelli? Sono in pericolo?_ Kàtor gli risponde «durante la strada le spiegherò tutto, le assicuro che è urgente, lei non si immagina neanche quanto» Tutti questi pensieri attraversano la mente di Frate Kostian e sembrano non trovare la via di uscita, come se stessero cercando di risolvere l'enigma di un labirinto... Kàtor esce dalla stanza mentre Marcus tira un grosso sospiro di sollievo... Frate Kostian lo segue ma prima di mettere il piede fuori dall'uscio si volta di nuovo guardando fisso negli occhi Marcus... il quale cerca di non far trasparire alcun tipo di emozione, ma gli viene naturale abbassare leggermente lo sguardo, gli occhi impauriti come quelli di un cerbiatto che si ritrova davanti ad un predatore che sta per saltare su di lui... si morde il labbro inferiore... non dice nulla, ma gli occhi lo stanno implorando... _la prego Frate Kostian, non dica nulla a Kàtor... la supplico..._ chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi andare steso sul letto... mentre le lacrime cominciano a sgorgare, lasciando tracce sul viso e sul cuscino e Marcus cerca di soffocare il pianto per non farsi sentire da Kàtor e dai cavalieri... Frate Kostian esce senza dire nulla, richiude la porta, chiama a se Frate Koslov, «lascio a te la responsabilità del convento fino al mio ritorno...» poi aggiungendo sottovoce, « _fai in modo che il nostro ospite non vada in giro per il convento..._ » quindi avvicinandosi a Frate Pauli, sempre sottovoce _«Tomi è troppo preso da quel giovane,»_ mentre il frate annuisce, _«non so se possiamo fidarci di lui, anche se Tomi la pensa diversamente...»_ e quindi concludendo _«un occhio di riguardo per il ragazzino, adesso più che mai»_ ed il frate che risponde con un velo di preoccupazione sul viso «cosa c'è che ti turba Frate Kostian?» «Adesso non posso parlartene... devo andare, ma al mio ritorno risolveremo tutto, proprio tutto.» Recuperata una sacca dove ha messo alcune cose per il viaggio si allontana dal convento... un ultimo abbraccio a Tomi, lasciandogli all'orecchio queste parole _«non passare troppo tempo con quel giovane... conosciamo poco o nulla di lui, ok?»_ Tomi lo saluta, sorridendo...

Frate Kostian sale sul carro trainato da quattro bellissimi cavalli purosangue, Kàtor al suo fianco, mentre la loro sicurezza è affidata ad un piccolo gruppo di cavalieri, Frate Kostian conosce Kàtor, in passato più di una volta si è dovuto presentare a castello... I funerali di Re Jünka, padre dell'attuale Re, il matrimonio di Re Jörgen con la Regina Amalia e poco dopo il battesimo del loro unico figlio, l'erede al trono del casato Götzeus, del Regno di Hondur, Marius. Alla partenza dal convento il sole ha cominciato a scomparire dietro la catena montuosa del Korkhudan, visibile in lontananza, ma sempre così maestosa, le cime perennemente innevate, d'inverno come d'estate. Calano le prime ombre della sera mentre il carro fa il suo ingresso nella città di Myrallas... ormai manca pochissimo a destinazione. Fino a quel momento Kàtor è rimasto in silenzio, nonostante avesse promesso di condividere con Frate Kostian i motivi di quella convocazione così precipitosa... e mentre i cavalli trainano il carro su per il viale che porta al castello, ecco che Kàtor si volge alla sua sinistra, tra lui ed il frate c'è un supporto dove si trova una torcia... è stata accesa quasi subito la loro partenza dal convento, la fiamma è riparata da una struttura di vetro e metallo per evitare che chi si trovi vicino possa inavvertitamente bruciarsi o si possa spengere. La luce che emette la torcia è sufficiente perchè Kàtor possa guardare negli occhi il frate superiore e senza giri di parole... «Frate Kostian, purtroppo è successo un fatto gravissimo... il Principe Marius è stato assassinato... deve organizzare il suo funerale» Il frate rimane senza parole, l'espressione sgomenta sul suo viso... « _non ho fatto nulla di male»_ le parole di Marcus rimbombano nella mente del frate, come una campana che liberatasi dalla corda che la imbrigliava sbatte in tutte le direzioni... _devo tornare immediatamente al convento..._

Marcus si solleva dal letto, appoggia la gamba destra sul pavimento di legno e la tiene ferma saldamente mentre prova con quella sinistra... Appena il piede tocca il pavimento Marcus sente una forte fitta alla gamba... una smorfia di dolore sul suo viso, trattenendo un grido... le mani sul letto, fa forza sollevandosi e si sposta indietro alzando la gamba sinistra in modo che poi la possa stendere di nuovo sopra le coperte... _non posso rimanere qua..._ si volta verso la finestra, fuori è completamente buio... _ma non posso neanche uscire in queste condizioni, non c'è neanche la luna ad illuminare... non arriverei lontano..._ e la disperazione ricomincia a crescere in lui... qualcuno bussa alla porta aprendola subito, senza attendere... è Tomi, sorridente come sempre, tra le mani un vassoio di legno... lo appoggia sulla tavola in mezzo alla stanza, a Marcus si è chiuso lo stomaco... non crede riuscirà a mangiare... anche se arriva un buon odorino... Tomi quindi si avvicina al letto, gli indica la cena che lo aspetta, lo prende delicatamente per il braccio sinistro invitandolo ad alzarsi per raggiungere la tavola... ma Marcus oppone resistenza, si tocca la gamba sinistra una smorfia di dolore sul suo viso... Tomi capisce che il giovane ha ancora molto dolore e quindi non insiste... torna alla tavola per recuperare il vassoio e lo porta a Marcus, la schiena a contatto con la spalliera del letto... il ragazzino gli appoggia la cena sulle gambe, quindi afferra un cucchiaio di metallo che teneva in tasca e lo consegna a Marcus. Zuppa di patate ed altri ortaggi... ancora fumante ed una bella focaccia, che Tomi continua a guardare con particolare interesse... Marcus inizia con un paio di cucchiai... pensava che non sarebbe riuscito a mangiare, perchè tutta quella situazione, l'arrivo di Kàtor e dei cavalieri, il terrore di essere scoperto e portato via, gli avevano bloccato lo stomaco... ed invece pochi minuti dopo Marcus si accorge che sta raschiando il contenitore della zuppa... probabilmente ne avrebbe mangiata ancora... «tu hai già mangiato Tomi?» chiede Marcus, con il ragazzino che fa cenno di sì con la testa... anche se continua a dare più di un'occhiata alla focaccia... allora Marcus la prende ed allunga la mano verso Tomi, facendogli segno di prenderla... ma Tomi scuote la testa, allontanandosi di mezzo metro... Marcus insiste ma senza successo... allora fa l'occhiolino a Tomi, spezza la focaccia in due parti e questa volta Tomi accetta più che volentieri, si mette a sedere sul letto, tutti e due intenti a mangiare...

Marcus giace sul letto dell'infermeria, sta dormendo serenamente, alla fine è riuscito a prendere sonno... fuori il sole comincia a fare capolino e così scaccia via il buio impenetrabile di una notte di luna nuova. Sale le scale di corsa... apre la porta di scatto, incurante del rumore, «NON HO FATTO NULLA DI MALE!» urla... Marcus si sveglia di soprassalto, il cuore che gli batte forte forte per lo spavento... si stropiccia gli occhi per cercare di mettere a fuoco la persona che si trova davanti a lui... «Frate Kostian...» si solleva sul letto appoggiandosi alla spalliera... «che succede? Non eravate al castello?» il frate superiore, lo sguardo cattivo, che non si addice proprio ad un frate... «sono appena tornato, ho ricevuto una bruttissima notizia» ma poi sorridendo nervosamente «ma suppongo che tu la conosca già». Estrae un rotolo di carta dalla tasca centrale del saio, dove di solito i frati tengono le mani unite in preghiera... lo lascia cadere sulle gambe di Marcus aggiungendo «il Principe Marius è stato assassinato!!!» alcune voci dietro di loro, i rumori hanno svegliato i frati, tra cui Frate Pauli, accanto a lui anche Tomi... «il Principe Marius è morto!!!» esclamano con voce incredula e affranta... Frate Kostian non si volta, continua a fissare Marcus negli occhi, non potendo non notare che il giovane ha accolto la notizia come se già la conoscesse... comincia ad aprire il rotolo di carta e mentre lo fa legge le parole che gli si presentano davanti... «vivo o morto» notando poi un disegno che lo raffigura... sorridente, capelli al vento... si ricorda quando lui e Marius hanno posato per un artista di strada che li ha disegnati insieme, ricordo della loro amicizia... le lacrime cominciano a scendere... bagnando le guance e Marcus ogni tanto allunga la mano sinistra per portarle via... «1.000 rughiat per chi fornirà informazioni utili alla cattura» «1.000 rughiat?» commentano tra loro i frati... «con quella cifra...» «così tanti soldi...» «si potrebbe costruire una nuova chiesa, più grande...» Marcus lascia il rotolo, che persa la presa che lo teneva teso ed aperto ritorna in pochi secondi nella posizione originale, tutto arrotolato e cade per terra... le mani di Marcus sul viso, singhiozzando e piangendo... «NON DICI NULLA» urla di nuovo Frate Kostian... mentre Tomi, incredulo, si stacca da Frate Pauli avvicinandosi al letto... ma il frate accortosi si lancia su di lui, lo blocca, riportandolo verso l'ingresso... _«potrebbe essere pericoloso»_ gli sussurra all'orecchio... Marcus intanto toglie le mani dal viso, lo solleva girandosi verso Frate Kostian e gli altri che entrati nell'infermeria, si sono posizionati ad arco dietro al frate superiore. Le lacrime non smettono di scendere... _«voi potete anche non credermi, ma io non ho ucciso Marius»_ riesce a dire con un filo di voce... _«mi ha salvato la vita! Come avrei potuto fargli del male?»_ ma Frate Kostian non si fa impietosire e prosegue «in mattinata devo tornare a castello, con la scorta di alcuni cavalieri...» un attimo di silenzio... e poi «tu verrai con me, ti consegnerai e affronterai le conseguenze del tuo gesto» «NO!» urla Marcus... «io non ho commesso alcun crimine, Sgherto ed i suoi uomini mi vogliono morto» ma il frate superiore facendo segno agli altri di uscire ed allontanandosi a sua volta verso l'ingresso... «non possiamo tenere un assassino in convento, o ti consegni o prepara la tua roba e vattene» La porta si chiude sbattendo... Marcus alza lo sguardo verso il soffitto... non riesce a smettere di piangere, chiude gli occhi... e gli compare il viso sorridente di Marius... poi si accorge di non essere solo, alcuni singhiozzi... si gira e vede Tomi, lì in piedi davanti a lui... cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che invece scendono copiose... Marcus allunga una mano per toccare il ragazzino che istintivamente si allontana, facendo fallire il tentativo... anche se rimane lì, davanti a lui... _«Tomi, ti prego, almeno tu mi devi credere...»_ allungando di nuovo la mano, attendendo una risposta da parte del ragazzino _«non ho ucciso il Principe Marius... avrei dato la mia vita per lui»_ Tomi ascolta attentamente, sembra indeciso... la sua mano quasi per toccare quella di Marcus, _non può essere stato lui..._ pensa, poi le parole “non possiamo tenere un assassino in convento” gli tornano in mente prepotentemente... e rinuncia, voltandosi verso la porta, Marcus lascia cadere la mano sul letto deluso anche se poi Tomi di istinto, senza pensare oltre, cambia idea e si lancia tra le braccia del giovane ferito stringendolo forte... _«oh Tomi, ti ringrazio...»_.Un trambusto richiama l'attenzione dei due, delle grida provenire dal cortile del convento... Tomi si precipita fuori a controllare, mentre Marcus prova ad alzarsi e questa volta ci riesce, anche senza aiuto... le medicine di Frate Benedikt stanno facendo effetto, la gamba gli fa molto meno male e riesce ad appoggiare il piede per terra senza che gli venga da piangere per il dolore. Tomi rientra in infermeria di corsa, lo sguardo spaventato, il cuore in gola per la corsa... raccoglie il rotolo da terra, lo apre e lo mostra a Marcus indicando con il dito della mano destra... «ci sono gli uomini di Sgherto fuori, ti stanno cercando» è agitato ma cerca di scandire bene le parole in modo che Marcus possa leggere il labiale... « _devo scappare_ » dice al ragazzino... guardandosi in giro e poi avvicinandosi alla porta dell'infermeria... ma Tomi lo afferra per un braccio e lo trascina verso il letto _«Tomi, devo scappare di qua»,_ indicando la porta, _«se rimango mi troveranno»_ con il ragazzino che gli fa segno di aiutarlo a spostare il letto, per fare prima, anche se Marcus non capisce le intenzioni di Tomi... sotto il letto c'è un tappeto, spostato il quale appare una botola, _chissà per quale motivo una botola in infermeria,_ pensa un sorpreso Marcus, sollevato... ma sinceramente non gli importa sapere il perchè... la apre e Tomi gli fa segno di calarsi giù... Marcus scende i pioli di una scala... sotto è buio, ma si fida di Tomi che gli fa segno di rimanere lì fino a quando non tornerà lui, quando il pericolo sarà passato... Tomi sta per richiudere la botola, Marcus la blocca... guarda il ragazzino negli occhi... _«Tomi, perchè stai rischiando così tanto per me?»_ gli ha già salvato la vita dopo la caduta dalla cascata... ed adesso la sta mettendo di nuovo a rischio per salvarlo dagli uomini di Sgherto... _«fai attenzione, ok?»_ Tomi sorride e gli fa l'occhiolino... quindi chiude la botola, la copre con il tappeto e poi con un po' di fatica riesce a spostare il letto, in modo che nessuno possa notare qualcosa di strano... Qualche istante dopo Tomi sente delle persone proprio fuori dall'infermeria... con Frate Kostian che dice «non potete entrare qui come se fosse casa vostra... cosa state cercando? Qui non c'è nessuno...» «fatti da parte frate, se non vuoi terminare la tua missione su questa terra prima del tempo» Madrìl minaccia, i suoi uomini che lo seguono... Frate Kostian che cerca in un ultimo tentativo di frapporsi tra loro e la porta, ma Aorogal lo spinge da parte facendolo cadere... alcuni frati accorrono in suo soccorso, anche se il frate superiore si alza da solo tranquillizzandoli «è tutto a posto...» La porta dell'infermeria si spalanca di botto... Madrìl ed alcuni dei suoi uomini entrano... trovandosi di fronte un ragazzino biondo, immobile, sorpreso dalla loro presenza... con Frate Kostian che non riesce a capire dove sia finito il giovane ferito che hanno accolto al convento...

Frate Kostian è appena uscito dall'infermeria chiudendo la porta dietro di se... «non possiamo tenere un assassino in convento, o ti consegni o prepara la tua roba e vattene» è rimasto sorpreso anche lui... non voleva essere così duro, Frate Koslov si avvicina... «Kostian... e se avesse ragione lui?» _e se avesse ragione lui... e se avesse ragione lui..._ sicuramente il Signore non si aspetterebbe una reazione del genere da parte di un uomo che lo ha fatto entrare nella sua vita... un uomo di Chiesa come lui. L'aver saputo della morte del Principe lo ha scosso ed anche molto... conosceva bene il Principe... ma non può accettarla come giustificazione... «hai ragione Koslov... ho sbagliato, ho peccato...» si volta di nuovo verso la porta, deciso a parlare con Marcus in altro modo, non spetta a lui giudicarlo... se è effettivamente colpevole di un così grave atto, cercherà di convincerlo che non potrà mai vivere in pace con se stesso fino a quando non avrà chiesto perdono ed abbracciato a sua volta il Signore... sta per aprire la porta quando dal cortile sente i nitriti di alcuni cavalli, delle grida... e si precipita...

Gli uomini di Sgherto stanno cercando un corpo... vivo o morto... l'assassino del Principe Marius... hanno cercato dappertutto, persino nella casa del Signore, tra le vibranti proteste di Frate Kostian, «oggi quando mi ritroverò davanti al Re protesterò ufficialmente contro questo abuso di potere»... Madrìl fa spallucce, continuando a cercare ma alla fine senza risultati... e trovandosi davanti a lui Tomi, lo afferra per un braccio e gli chiede «e tu chi sei? Dov'è Marcus?» il ragazzino cerca di liberarsi dalla presa dell'uomo, guardandolo con aria di sfida... Madrìl urla «ALLORA? CHI SEI?» stringendo ancora di più, tanto da far piangere dal dolore Tomi... anche se dalla sua bocca non esce alcun suono... i frati restano immobili dalla paura... «vuoi fare il duro, eh?» mentre con l'altra mano estrae la spada dal fodero... «FERMO! Per l'amor del cielo» Frate Pauli si fa strada spingendo ai lati le persone che incontra sul suo cammino ed interviene... «LASCIALO STARE!!!» abbracciando Tomi e liberandolo dalla presa di Madrìl... che sta per alzare la spada contro Frate Pauli... «si chiama Tomi e non può parlare» gli risponde Frate Pauli proteggendolo con il proprio corpo e poi «come potete vedere qui non c'è nessun Marcus...» con Frate Kostian che aggiunge, con voce ferma, «e adesso andavetene via!!! Avete fatto anche troppi danni!!!» Madrìl si volta verso il frate superiore ridendo di gusto... «tutto questo cercare ci ha fatto venire appetito... vero?» diretto ai suoi uomini che confermano ad alta voce... «VERO, VERO... E CHE FAME!!!» e poi ancora al frate superiore, «dai da mangiare a chi ha fame... non dice questo il vostro Signore???» ridendo ancora, tornando serio immediatamente... «forza frate... MUOVITI...»

Marcus ha perso il conto di quanto tempo è rimasto chiuso sotto il pavimento dell'infermeria... _Tomi... speriamo che stia bene..._ stava per uscire fuori quando ha sentito Madrìl far piangere il ragazzino... se dovesse accadergli qualcosa di brutto non potrebbe perdonarselo... Sale un paio di scalini... appoggiando le mani sotto la botola e spingendo... la stanza è vuota, il tappeto scivola su di un lato, ma la botola poi si blocca... perchè tocca il sotto del letto... prova a mettere fuori un braccio, con la mano alla ricerca della gamba del letto per spostarlo... ma niente... la gamba è troppo lontana, non ci arriva...

Sono ormai quasi due ore che gli uomini di Sgherto si trovano nel refettorio della casa parrocchiale... una tavolata di 10 persone, più Madrìl a capotavola... che si stanno ingozzando a più non posso... e con il mangiare anche litri di vino, con la conseguenza che qualcuno è già piuttosto su di giri... Tomi si dà da fare, facendo la spola dalla cucina... Gutak, un tipo con una grossa benda nera a coprirgli l'occhio destro... che ha perso quando è stato assalito da un orso femmina che difendeva i propri piccoli... una grossa cicatrice in un viso deformato... «EHI TU...» rivolgendosi a Tomi... urlando, mentre termina di scolarsi una bottiglia di vino, bagnandosi anche il viso ed i vestiti... «EHI, TU!!! SORDO!!! NON MI SENTI? SEI RITARDATO?» ridendo... insieme ai suoi compagni... Tomi si volta e si sente comandare «PORTA ALTRO VINO...E FALLO IN FRETTA, CAPITO?» Qualche minuto dopo ecco Tomi, una grossa bottiglia di vino rosso tra le mani, passa di gran passo lungo tutta la tavolata, per raggiungere Gutak che si trova in fondo ad essa, anche se la vista di quel viso deformato lo terrorizza... uno degli uomini vedendolo così concentrato allunga un piede, quel tanto che basta per fargli perdere l'equilibrio... la bottiglia va a sbattere contro la tavola, andando in frantumi, il contenuto sparso dappertutto, anche addosso a Gutak... «FAI ATTENZIONE!!! DANNATO BASTARDO... SEI PURE CIECO OLTRE CHE MUTO E SORDO? CHE VITA INUTILE!» i suoi compagni ridono divertiti ma lui no, si alza in piedi ed afferra Tomi per il collo con la mano destra, sollevandolo di peso digrignando i denti. Tomi afferra con le sue mani il braccio di Gutak, cercando di allentare la presa che lo sta soffocando... scalcia con le gambe... le risate degli uomini di Sgherto... e qualcuno che lo incita ad andare fino in fondo «DAI GUTAK, AMMAZZA QUEL PICCOLO BASTARDO...»

Madrìl sta ripulendo con i denti un osso, dalla carne... solleva lo sguardo e guarda la scena come se si trattasse della cosa più naturale a questo mondo... Il viso di Tomi sta cambiando colore... la mancanza d'ossigeno... Frate Kostian entra nel refettorio dialogando con Frate Pauli... e quando vedono Tomi tenuto a mezz'aria, che cerca di liberarsi dimenandosi... accorrono urlando «PAZZI!!! SIETE VOI GLI ASSASSINI!!!» il frate superiore che afferra Tomi per le gambe per dargli un appoggio e Frate Pauli che non ci vede più dalla rabbia, prende una sedia e con tutta la forza che ha colpisce in testa Gutak... la sedia si rompe, l'uomo con la benda nera lascia la presa, Tomi si porta le mani al collo, tossendo convulsamente, mentre Frate Kostian lo allontana dalla tavola e lo tiene abbracciato a se... Gutak si gira verso Frate Pauli, il colpo non sembra avergli causato alcun danno... un passo verso il frate, poi si ferma... un attimo di indecisione e cade di schiena, incontrando la sua sedia che a sua volta va in frantumi ed il grosso corpo di Gutak termina la sua corsa sul pavimento... qualche suo compagno si alza all'improvviso, sfodera la spada volendo far pagare a Frate Pauli quel gesto, ma a quel punto... Madrìl alza la voce «BASTA, FERMI TUTTI!» e poi cercando di togliersi un pezzo di carne rimasto a stretto tra due denti e successivamente pulendosi le dita della mani sui suoi vestiti «non si può mangiare in pace...»

«MARCUS? MARCUS?» le grida le sente molto prima che qualcuno faccia irruzione in infermeria... _la voce di Frate Kostian..._ con Marcus che alza leggermente la botola per controllare... Il frate superiore apre la porta ed entra, con lui Frate Koslov e Frate Vences che sorregge Frate Pauli ferito ad una spalla... «ma qui non c'è» afferma Frate Vences... e con Frate Koslov che aggiunge «non possiamo perdere altro tempo, Tomi non può aspettare... è in pericolo!» _pericolo?_ Un allarmato Marcus... non sa se tutto questo è un trucco o meno, ma non ha scelta... «ehi voi, mi date una mano ad uscire?» con i frati che si guardano negli occhi per cercare di capire la provenienza della voce... «il letto!!!» insiste Marcus, al che i frati si avvicinano e capendo che la voce proviene da sotto lo spostano... trovando la botola mezza aperta da cui si vede spuntare l'avambraccio destro del giovane... a questo punto, senza più l'ostacolo del letto, la botola si apre e Marcus può finalmente uscire... «ma come sapevi dell'esistenza della botola?» chiede Frate Kostian... ed il giovane ragazzo biondo risponde «Tomi... è stato Tomi, mi ha salvato un'altra volta... ma... che è successo? Dov'è? E Frate Pauli... perchè è ferito?» con la preoccupazione di chi ha capito che sta per ricevere una brutta notizia.

«Basta mangiare... bisogna rimettersi alla ricerca del corpo di Marcus...» Madrìl parla ai suoi uomini mentre si alza da tavola... mettendosi le mani sulla pancia... «avrà un lavoro extra il mio cavallo, ah ah ah» suscitando l'ilarità dei suoi compagni... e poi continuando «su, tirate fuori qualche moneta dalle tasche, che non si dica che Madrìl ed i suoi uomini vanno in giro a mangiare senza pagare...». Si sente il tintinnio delle monete lasciate cadere sulla tavola di legno, ancora con i segni tangibili dell'abbuffata... «ehi Gutak, tu non vieni?» Madrìl rivolto verso la fine della tavolata, Gutak seduto, la schiena appoggiata... lo sguardo assente, ancora non si è ripreso in pieno dalla terribile botta causata dalla sedia, che Frate Pauli gli ha lasciato cadere in testa con forza per salvare il piccolo Tomi. «Tu e tu,» Madrìl rivolto verso due dei suoi uomini... e poi «prendete Gutak e caricatelo sul cavallo...» si avvicina quindi a Frate Kostian, «noi ce ne andiamo... ma vi teniamo d'occhio... voi non me la state raccontando giusta... e... e... per farvi capire che non scherziamo...» Madrìl cintura Tomi ai fianchi con la mano destra, lo solleva di peso e lo trascina via con se... Tomi lo sguardo terrorizzato, la bocca aperta chiedendo aiuto, piangendo... «NOOO, NOOO VI PREGO, NOOO!!!» Frate Pauli sta per lanciarsi su Madrìl che però con una mossa improvvisa, estrae la spada conficcandola sulla spalla del frate... che colpito, si porta la mano sulla ferita, lo sguardo di rabbia nei confronti di Madrìl, che in risposta lo minaccia... «se fai un altro passo o tenti di seguirmi ti uccido», poi rivolto a Frate Kostian «una parola con il Re e del ragazzino non ritroverete neanche le ossa...». Quindi esce dall'infermeria... e dopo un minuto lui ed i suoi uomini a cavallo si allontanano dal convento...

 _Tomi rapito!!!_ Marcus disperato, _è colpa mia, è sempre colpa mia, prima Marius, adesso Tomi..._ recuperando le sue cose ed il frate superiore che lo guarda incuriosito... «cosa stai facendo, dove vorresti andare?» Marcus alza la testa e gli risponde «la ferita sta meglio, non posso lasciare Tomi in balìa di quegli assassini, li troverò e lo porterò indietro, anche fosse l'ultima cosa che farò in vita mia» Frate Kostian sorride... _forse mi stavo davvero sbagliando su di lui..._ gli poggia una mano sopra le sue fermandolo, «non puoi andare in giro in questo modo, ormai sei ricercato in tutto il regno, il tuo ritratto è appeso in ogni angolo di Myrallas e Hondur» e poi aggiunge «vieni, seguimi, che mi è venuta un'idea...» Frate Kostian procede verso i locali parrocchiali, Marcus cammina accanto a lui e durante il percorso gli chiede... «come mai mi sta aiutando?» il frate superiore si gira verso di lui... «nessuno è perfetto Marcus ed io men che meno... ho agito d'impulso e ho la netta sensazione di aver sbagliato tutto con te... il tuo attaccamento a Tomi è sincero e... e...» un attimo di pausa, «sono quasi sicuro che non sia stato tu ad uccidere il Principe... mi dispiace, ti chiedo scusa». Un sorriso sul volto di Marcus, ma sparisce quasi subito... perchè ogni minuto passato in mano di quei bruti può essere fatale. Tomi ha bisogno di aiuto, del suo aiuto, _non sono riuscito a salvare Marius, ma ti troverò Tomi... e non fallirò questa volta, te lo giuro._ Entrati in sacrestia Frate Kostian fa sedere Marcus davanti ad uno specchio... «non ti preoccupare... ti ricresceranno» mentre con un paio di grosse ed affilate forbici comincia a far cadere delle folte ciocche di capelli biondi... Marcus sta quasi per protestare, ma... «va bene, proceda pure...» il giovane ragazzo non ha il coraggio di guardare lo specchio davanti a se, ma tiene gli occhi bassi verso il pavimento... ad un tratto entra Frate Rulik... e il frate superiore gli chiede, «ho bisogno di un favore... mi porti quel barattolo di tinta scura che si trova nel magazzino?» … … … «ecco, Marcus... puoi guardare, sembri proprio un altro...» i capelli cortissimi... Marcus neanche si ricorda quando è stata l'ultima volta in cui i capelli non gli toccavano le spalle... una strana sensazione... non sa dire se migliore o peggiore... _strana..._ ma quello che lo lascia a bocca aperta è il colore... il biondo è solo un ricordo, adesso i suoi capelli sono scuri come quelli di Marius... _Marius... oh mio povero Marius..._ ricacciando indietro alcune lacrime... Frate Kostian si era assentato un attimo, fa ritorno con in mano un saio... uguale a quelli indossati dagli altri frati. Marcus si alza in piedi ed il frate superiore gli dice «indossa questo, tra poco i cavalieri arriveranno per portarci a castello» aggiungendo «abbiamo bisogno di sapere dove è stato portato Tomi... ed al castello potremmo ottenere l'informazione giusta». Marcus, in mano il saio... lo osserva... chi mai avrebbe detto che un giorno si sarebbe fatto frate... _io frate? Anche se solo per “nascondermi” alla vista di chi mi sta cercando..._ «Frate Mertin» il frate superiore si rivolge a Marcus... «questo d'ora in avanti sarà il tuo nome...» Marcus annuisce... mentre si toglie i vestiti per indossare il saio.

Il carro avanza piano piano attraversando la foresta... in lontananza la città di Myrallas e sopra di essa, su una collina, ecco il castello... meta di Frate Kostian accompagnato da Frate Mertin. Frate Pauli è dovuto rimanere in convento, sottoposto alle cure di Frate Benedikt. Fortunatamente la spada di Madrìl non ha lesionato nessun muscolo, è una ferita superficiale, che però necessitava assolutamente di cure per evitare che sopraggiungesse un'infezione. Frate Mertin è particolarmente silenzioso... seduto accanto al frate superiore, che gli ha consigliato di tenere le mani sempre dentro la tasca centrale. I frati passano molto tempo a pregare e quando lo fanno le mani le tengono giunte e nascoste alla vista degli altri, che raramente li disturbano in quei momenti. I cavalieri non hanno avuto il minimo dubbio, nessun sospetto, quando Frate Kostian ha comunicato loro che lo avrebbe accompagnato Frate Mertin... Marcus non se li ricorda, a castello c'era tanta gente, lui era sempre in compagnia di Marius, qualche volta di Kàtor e Nadine, con la quale ha avuto da ridire quando lo voleva lavare... e ripensando a quei momenti gli viene da sorridere... l'incontro con Marius a castello... i due ragazzi che hanno subito trovato un punto di contatto, come se fossero cresciuti insieme, come fratelli... forse l'avesse saputo prima che aveva di fronte a se il Principe Marius non lo avrebbe tirato dentro l'acqua nella tinozza insieme a lui... un altro sorriso sul viso di Marcus... ma poi la certezza che quei momenti non torneranno più, che non sentirà più la risata contagiosa di Marius, non potrà godere più del suo sorriso, dei suoi abbracci, le cavalcate con Veento e Styx... _oh Marius... perchè proprio te, chi può essere stato!!!_ Frate Kostian nota la preoccupazione sul viso di Marcus, alternata a momenti di rabbia, in cui stringe i denti per evitare di dire qualcosa di sbagliato, di fare qualcosa di sbagliato, che possa compromettere la sua copertura... allora gli poggia la mano sinistra sulla spalla destra... Frate Mertin lo guarda, un cenno di intesa... non vuole assolutamente rovinare tutto... cerca di non pensare più a Marius, almeno per il momento, perchè purtroppo per Marius non c'è più niente da fare, adesso deve pensare a Tomi... a come fare per ritrovarlo... _dove l'avrà portato Madrìl? Sgherto ne sarà sicuramente a conoscenza? Kàtor... se potessi parlare con Kàtor, avere almeno una possibilità di dirgli la mia verità..._ non quella di Sgherto e dei suoi uomini... non quella di chi l'ha evitato, tenuto in disparte come se fosse stato un lebbroso, in disparte, ai margini della società... si ricorda poco del suo passato, con chi ha vissuto, chi lo ha cresciuto... _mamma, papà..._ avrà avuto dei fratelli... delle sorelle... _Marius..._ fosse stato suo fratello... lui è stato l'unico, lo ha accolto per quello che è, non gli importava nulla del suo passato, della sua povertà, lo amava per quello che era e non per come gli altri avrebbero voluto lui fosse...

Il corpo senza vita di Marius giace sul suo letto... I due frati sono stati accolti da Kàtor, con Frate Mertin leggermente dietro rispetto al frate superiore... è vero che ha tagliato i capelli cortissimi e non li ha più biondi ed è anche vero che purtroppo non ha passato moltissimo tempo a castello, causa la prematura scomparsa del Principe... però è agitato, Kàtor in teoria potrebbe riconoscerlo per altro, non solo per l'aspetto fisico... la voce... il modo in cui cammina e si muove... e quindi fino ad ora si è limitato a fare di sì con la testa, ricambiando il saluto. Lui deve assistere Frate Kostian nei preparativi per il funerale e quindi lascia che sia il frate superiore ad avere i contatti, principalmente, con Kàtor e Nadine. É stata decisa la data dei funerali... si terranno in forma solenne il giorno seguente, ormai non si può aspettare più a lungo... nel cimitero di famiglia, dietro il castello, la tomba è pronta ad accorgliere Marius. La salma del Principe riposerà accanto a quella del nonno Re Jünka, anche se quello sarebbe dovuto essere il posto di Re Jörgen. Chi avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che il Principe avrebbe lasciato questo mondo prima di lui.

Frate Mertin si trova davanti all'ingresso della camera di Marius. La porta è aperta, spalancata... intorno al letto una grande varietà di fiori profumati, mentre sopra, vestito come se il Principe fosse in partenza per una qualche guerra, con il corpetto e l'armatura con il simbolo del casato di Götzeus impresso all'altezza del cuore, un grosso anello al dito medio della mano sinistra e la spada adagiata sul suo fianco destro. Ai piedi del letto alcune donne che stanno recitando delle preghiere, ogni ora ne arrivano altre a dare il cambio, le preghiere non si sono mai fermate da quando il corpo di Marius è stato portato a castello. Marcus è ad un passo dall'entrare, manca proprio che il suo piede destro si faccia avanti, di qualche centimetro, e varchi la soglia... dietro di lui Frate Kostian che sta aspettando che ciò avvenga... ma per Frate Mertin non è facile... è un momento molto doloroso, lo aveva tra le sue braccia, mentre gli ultimi bricioli di vita lo stavano velocemente abbandonando, neanche il tempo di salutarlo, quando ha sentito la presa della mano sulla sua camicia mancare ha capito che Marius non c'era più... le lacrime stanno risalendo, questa volta non riuscirà a trattenerle, lo sa... è impossibile che ciò avvenga, il dolore è troppo forte, una fitta costante al cuore, aspettando che si rompa all'improvviso... Frate Kostian si è accorto dello stato di Frate Mertin... _forse non è stata una buona idea portarlo con me..._ e dietro al frate superiore c'è Kàtor, con Nadine... ed anche loro si accorgono di qualcosa, di come la morte del Principe Marius abbia segnato la vita di questo giovane frate... Nadine si avvicina a lui, la mano destra la passa sulle sue spalle... e gli sussurra _«vieni in cucina con me, ti dò qualcosa di caldo da bere...»_ Frate Kostian gli poggia la mano sul braccio destro, Marcus si gira verso di lui e sente queste parole _«vai Frate Mertin...»_

 _«Grazie»_ Frate Mertin ha appena preso tra le sue mani una tazza di latte bollente in cui Nadine ha messo un cucchiaio di miele, per renderlo più sostanzioso e dolce... seduto alla tavola, lo sguardo dimesso, mentre sorseggia piano piano, per evitare di scottarsi... Nadine seduta di fronte a lui, _chissà se mi avrà riconosciuto..._ pensa il giovane Marcus... non può continuare a stare in silenzio, deve dire qualcosa... «mi scuso per il mio comportamento... è dura vedere spezzata una vita così giovane... il Principe... un ragazzo così pieno di gioia e voglia di vivere...» sorseggiando ancora il latte... Nadine, un leggero sorriso sul suo viso... «non ti devi scusare... io Marius l'ho visto nascere, crescere... ero la sua seconda mamma ed ancora non mi capacito che non ci sia più...» infilando la mano sinistra nella grossa tasca del suo vestito e tirando fuori un fazzoletto... con il quale si stropiccia gli occhi per raccogliere alcune lacrime... e poi si alza, prova a sorridere e gli dice, «non avevo mai visto Marius così felice, come negli ultimi tempi... da quando sei entrato nella sua vita» candidamente afferma Nadine... Frate Mertin... Marcus, alza lo sguardo, la bocca spalancata... si guarda intorno per essere sicuro che non ci sia qualcun'altro che possa aver sentito... si morde il labbro inferiore, vorrebbe scuotere la testa per negare, ma poi si alza a sua volta, appoggia la tazza sulla tavola e si butta tra le sue braccia... «oh Nadine...» la stringe forte, la testa sul suo petto, singhiozzando e piangendo come un bambino... «no-non son-sono sta-stato io...» Nadine lo accarezza sulla testa, cercando di consolarlo, «lo so Marcus... l'ho sempre saputo ed oggi quando ti ho visto indugiare all'ingresso della camera di Marius ho avuto la conferma, ho capito...» Marcus sempre piangendo... «vo-voglio mori-morire, non pos-posso vive-vivere senza di lu-lui». Passano i minuti... Marcus sempre abbracciato a Nadine... poi lei gli sussurra _«andiamo a salutarlo un'ultima volta»_ il giovane si asciuga le lacrime con la manica del saio e si incammina dietro a Nadine...

Entrano in camera di Marius, Frate Kostian è lì in ginocchio in preghiera... Kàtor appoggiato al muro opposto che osserva... Frate Mertin, le dita a toccare la coperta, trascinandole mentre si avvicina piano piano alla salma di Marius, le dita si spostano sopra il corpo, dai piedi, continuando a trascinarle, toccando gentilmente il corpo di Marius ed arrivato all'altezza del viso si ferma. Nadine attira l'attenzione di Kàtor... «vieni ci sono problemi con i cavalli... Veento è agitato... c'è bisogno di te» facendolo uscire dalla camera, anche se Kàtor non era molto d'accordo... e poco dopo anche le donne in preghiera vengono invitate ad uscire un attimo... seguite da Frate Kostian che chiude la porta dietro di se... Marcus non s'è accorto di nulla, ma guardandosi attorno vede che è rimasto da solo... solo con lui o con quello che è rimasto di lui... _adesso dove sarai Marius... chissà, magari in questo momento sarai proprio qui accanto a me..._ e prova a sorridere ma senza successo. Si siede sul bordo del letto, allungando la mano, le dita fra i capelli di Marius... ancora morbidi come se fosse... come se fosse... _ancora vivo..._ e piange... a dirotto, singhiozzando... buttandosi sul corpo senza vita del suo amico, le mani a toccarlo, accarezzarlo sul viso, gli sposta alcuni ciuffi che erano andati a coprire gli occhi... _Marius, cosa devo fare... io non ce la faccio più... non mi abbandonare Marius... ti prego..._ si avvicina con il viso a quello del Principe e lo bacia delicatamente... _addio Marius, addio..._ poi si lascia cadere per terra, porta le ginocchia al petto tenendole con le braccia ed appoggiandoci sopra la testa continuando a piangere... Nadine fuori dalla porta con un grosso fazzoletto per cercare di arginare le lacrime...

Il giorno seguente, un giorno di lutto nel Regno di Hondur, i funerali del Principe Marius, figlio di Re Jörgen, della casata di Götzeus. Un giorno di dolore e di pianto... il Principe amato da tutti, soprattutto dalla gente umile, perchè si è sempre dimostrato vicino a loro, non facendo mai pesare la sua posizione di Principe e sempre onesto, nei confronti di tutti... «Micha, sei pronto?» Rosie chiede al fratellino, mentre salutano il padre Iulius che purtroppo a causa di una recente malattia non si può muovere dal letto... appena mettono piede fuori dalla locanda non possono non notare una lunghissima fila, ordinata, che in silenzio dal centro di Myrallas procede in direzione della collina, dove è situato il castello... E' stato deciso di celebrare i funerali dentro le mura, dare la possibilità a tutti di vedere la salma del Principe Marius. Vicino all'ingresso è stato posizionato un carro, con ornamenti funebri, dove si trova una bara di legno color nero ed all'interno il corpo senza vita di Marius. Un grande dispiegamento delle guardie reali a controllare che tutto si svolga senza incidenti e che non ci siano pericoli per il Re, la Regina, per il castello... simbolo della potenza di Re Jörgen. Le persone vengono fatte sfilare intorno al carro, avanzano dalla parte destra, non si possono neanche fermare un attimo, uno sguardo, chi allunga una mano per toccare il corpo, facendo di seguito il segno della croce, chi lancia dei petali di rosa dentro, tant'è che dopo un po' Kàtor decide di vietarlo in quanto ormai il corpo del Principe Marius non si vedeva più, coperto com'era... La fila di persone, dopo aver dato l'ultimo saluto, torna indietro dalla parte sinistra per poi uscire dalle mura e tornare alle loro abitazioni. Kàtor, vicino al carro, per tenere tutto sotto controllo... pronto a qualsiasi cosa e sempre in contatto visivo con il Re, posizionato nel terrazzo, sopra di loro, insieme alla Regina, a Nadine ed alcuni fidi servitori.

Frate Kostian appena più dietro, mentre leggermente in disparte Sgherto, Madrìl ed alcuni suoi uomini... Marcus prima di uscire dal castello si è tolto il saio, indossando dei vestiti che le ha dato Nadine, vuole rendersi “invisibile” a tutti... come frate darebbe nell'occhio da parte di Sgherto e dei suoi uomini... rimanendo vicino a Nadine attirerebbe l'attenzione di Kàtor... rimane quindi in una posizione in cui può vedere Madrìl... non sa se Sgherto è a conoscenza di quanto fatto a Tomi ed è comunque sicuro che basterà seguire Madrìl per arrivare al ragazzino... è già passato un giorno da quando è nelle mani degli uomini di Sgherto... e Marcus prega che non gli sia successo nulla e che possa arrivare in tempo. È concentrato quando si sente spingere da dietro... ma in quel momento Madrìl si sta muovendo, dopo aver detto qualcosa all'orecchio di Sgherto... «un attimo, attendete un attimo» la voce verso chi lo ha spinto che non avendo ottenuto quello che voleva continua a spingerlo, con sempre più forza. Poi sente qualcosa che gli tocca il collo, una cosa umida e rasposa... al che Marcus si gira di scatto e vede... vede un bel muso di cavallo che lo guarda, la lingua di fuori... _«VEENTO!!!»_ urla il biondo sottovoce... chiudendo gli occhi ed abbracciandolo al collo. Kàtor segue la processione, le persone passano davanti a lui, prima di girare intorno al carro e tornare da dove sono venute, il “serpente umano” che procede dal centro di Myrallas, al quale si aggiungono altri “serpenti”, provenienti da altre parti del Regno di Hondur... La sua attenzione viene all'improvviso distolta... intorno a lui ci sono tante persone, su queste spicca la testa di un cavallo... _VEENTO???_ lo vede mentre sta dando confidenza ad un giovane... sapendo che a Veento nessuno si poteva avvicinare, se non in presenza del Principe Marius... anche Kàtor in determinate situazioni non era accettato dal cavallo ed insistere lo avrebbe messo in pericolo, Veento era docilissimo ma quando voleva sapeva incutere terrore... il Principe Marius era il solo con cui il cavallo aveva un rapporto paritario ed in alcuni casi quasi di sudditanza. _Chi è quel giovane a cui Veento da tutte queste attenzioni..._ è un attimo, per capire... _ma certo, chi se non Marcus!!!_ Tra la confusione generale si sente un grido «MARCUS! FERMATELO!» facendosi largo a spinte tra le sue guardie, interdette dalle azioni di Kàtor, hanno capito che sta succedendo qualcosa di importante ma non sanno cosa... vedendo Kàtor passare di corsa, fanno spazio, cercando di spostare la gente, in modo da lasciargli strada libera. Marcus sente la gente gridare, ma trovandosi in mezzo non riesce a capire cosa stia succedendo... in questo momento ha una sola preoccupazione, seguire Madrìl, nella speranza che lo porti da Tomi. Marcus segue ogni mossa dell'uomo di fiducia di Sgherto, che salito a cavallo e trovato un punto sgombro di gente lancia il suo cavallo al galoppo giù per la collina... Marcus sale su Veento che non vedeva l'ora di potersi sgranchire le zampe... negli ultimi giorni a causa dei tragici eventi è sempre rimasto nella stalla a castello. Veento è carico, morde la strada, non gli ci vorrebbe molto a raggiungere il cavallo che lo precede, ma Marcus non può correre il rischio di farsi notare da Madrìl... non può far saltare la sua copertura... ne va del successo della missione ma soprattutto della vita di Tomi... _piccolo Tomi, resisti, sto arrivando..._

Intanto Kàtor si è trovato immobilizzato tra la folla... non riuscendo ad andare né avanti né indietro... continua ad urlare, agitando le braccia, per cercare di attirare l'attenzione delle guardie, alcune lo hanno seguito, ma lui ha bisogno di quelle a cavallo... intanto il flusso della folla non accenna a diminuire ed al momento sembra quasi impossibile riuscire a lasciare il castello per inseguire quello che a suo parere non poteva essere che Marcus...

Madrìl sta entrando in Myrallas e lo sta facendo al passo... Marcus tira le redini per fermare Veento... « _aspettiamo un paio di minuti e poi entriamo anche noi, dentro la città non ci potrà sfuggire..._ » dice all'orecchio del cavallo... Qualche minuto dopo entra a sua volta e non ci vuole molto per ritrovarlo... non è solo e sono diretti alla Taverna del Tapiro... Marcus scende da cavallo e lo lascia all'abbeveratoio della taverna. Si avvicina all'ingresso... dentro ci sono tante persone, molti viaggiatori in arrivo a Myrallas per i funerali del Principe Marius, che si sono fermati per rifocillarsi... un po' di teliat, qualcosa da mangiare... Si fa largo fino al banco, sempre guardandosi intorno e vede Madrìl seduto ad un tavolino lì vicino... Marcus si mette a qualche metro di distanza, appoggiato al banco, mentre ordina qualcosa da bere. La schiena rivolta ai due uomini, sicuro di non essere riconosciuto ma abbastanza vicino da poter sentire quello che si stanno dicendo... «Quando avrò i soldi che mi spettano?» il tipo accanto a Madrìl gli chiede... «tutto a suo tempo, non devi avere fretta» e vedendolo preoccupato continua «non devi farti prendere dall'agitazione, ok?» ricevendo come risposta «facile per te... sono io che sto rischiando una corda intorno al collo...» aggiungendo «nella migliore delle ipotesi...» _«ssshhh, piano, che ci potrebbero sentire... devi avere fiducia in me Hykos...»_ «e poi ormai devi resistere solo qualche ora, questa sera potrai liberartene...» «tutti e due?» mentre l'agitazione monta ancora di più... comincia a balbettare «ma-ma non a-avevamo mai parlato di f-f-farlo fuori... do-doveva s-solo spa-sparire per un p-po'...» «povero ingenuo» gli dice Madrìl ridendo... «e come pensavi l'avremmo potuto far riapparire, dopo tutto quello che è successo???» aggiungendo «tu termina quello che devi fare e vedrai che non ci saranno problemi, considera i soldi già in tasca tua... Sgherto sa essere molto riconoscente, ma anche spietato con chi lo contraddice» prende il bicchiere e butta giù il contenuto di teliat tutto d'un fiato... «m-ma...» «cosa c'è Hykos,» gli chiede Madrìl... vedendo che il tipo davanti a lui vorrebbe chiedergli qualcosa, non avendone però il coraggio... «beh... pensavo... dato che il ragazzino, beh insomma... hai capito...» asciugandosi un po' di sudore dalla fronte, «posso divertirmi un po' con lui?» «ha una pella così liscia e morbida...» Madrìl, una smorfia di disgusto... «solo per averti sentito dire questo ti dovrei tagliare la testa seduta stante... brutto pervertito...» Hykos si ritrae indietro impaurito... lo sguardo serio di Madrìl... ma poi si lascia scappare un sorriso... «ah, ah, ah, dovevi vedere la tua faccia... non dirmi che te la sei fatta sotto!!!» continuando a ridere e concludendo _«fai quello che vuoi, ma ricordati... solo quando tramonterà il sole, non prima... solo allora potrai fare quello che vorrai e soprattutto portare a termine il tuo compito... brucia tutto»_ abbassando ancora di più la voce per non farsi sentire. Marcus non è riuscito a captare le ultime parole di Madrìl, ma ha sentito a sufficienza... ci sono alcuni pezzi del discorso che non gli sono chiari... sembravano quasi parlare in codice... cosa c'è dietro? Ma questa parte è quella che al momento gli interessa di meno... quando ha sentito Hykos _mi ricorderò il tuo nome per quando ci sarà la resa dei conti, “posso divertirmi un po' con lui?”_ Marcus è sgomento... a che punto può spingersi un essere umano, Tomi è solo un ragazzino... innocente, puro... e il solo pensiero che possa ritrovarsi tra le braccia di quel bruto lo fa disperare... L'oste vede l'aria turbata del giovane e gli chiede «tutto ok?» Marcus alza lo sguardo, fa cenno di sì con la testa, abbozzando un sorriso... poi tira fuori un perkosis lasciandolo sul bancone ed uscendo, senza voltarsi verso Madrìl e Hykos... L'attesa dura poco, Marcus insieme a Veento di nuovo ad una certa distanza dalla Taverna del Tapiro... ed ecco uscire Madrìl e Hykos, si salutano, montano a cavallo e prendono strade diverse. Madrìl in direzione del castello, mentre Hykos si addentra in città... « _vai Veento... ma mantieni una certa distanza..._ » ogni tanto l'uomo di Madrìl si volta, Marcus cerca di tenere un comportamento normale, di non fare troppo caso ai movimenti, alle azioni dell'uomo... per non dare nell'occhio, ma capisce anche lui che se continua a voltarsi vedendolo dietro, non potrà che insospettirsi... Decide quindi di aumentare il passo, un leggero trotto, e dopo pochi secondi ecco superare l'uomo... che rimane leggermente stupito perchè pensava veramente di essere seguito... Marcus e Veento girano a destra in una stradina e scompaiono alla vista di Hykos che tirato un sospiro di sollievo continua per la sua strada... « _Veento, rimani qui per un po', io proseguo a piedi... il nostro uomo non sta andando forte, dovrei riuscire a stargli dietro._ » Hykos è arrivato al limitare sud della città, da lì in poi le abitazioni cominciano a diradare... così come la gente... e quindi ancora più complicato seguire Hykos... Marcus non sa cosa fare, non può rischiare di perdere di vista quell'uomo, in quanto è l'unica possibilità che ha di trovare Tomi ancora vivo... ed al pensiero di quello che vorrebbe fargli quel depravato lo manda in tutte le furie... _forse sarebbe meglio prenderlo subito e costringerlo a farmi dire dove lo tengono prigioniero..._ ma poi gli vengono alcuni dubbi... _probabilmente ci sarà qualcun'altro nel rifugio..._ Veento intanto si è riunito con Marcus, mentre vedono Hykos in lontananza scomparire dentro una folta vegetazione... lancia il cavallo al trotto, sperando di non essere visto ed un centinaio di metri prima si ferma per poi proseguire a piedi... Veento lo segue a distanza... sono passate un paio d'ore da quando Marcus ha lasciato il castello... tutta questa attesa lo sta snervando... ha paura di non riuscire ad arrivare lucido nel momento in cui ne avrà assoluto bisogno... _Tomi... resisti..._ regna il silenzio... Marcus supera alcuni alberi, circondati da alti cespugli... non c'è un sentiero da seguire... si addentra sempre di più tra la folta vegetazione... ogni tanto si ferma ad ascoltare... nella speranza di sentire qualcosa, un rumore, un verso particolare, una voce... qualcosa che gli possa dare un indizio sulla direzione da prendere... nella testa gli rimbomba la solita frase _“posso divertirmi un po' con lui?”_ e l'agitazione prende sempre più possesso del suo corpo... si mette a correre come un forsennato, non seguendo uno schema logico... Veento sempre dietro di lui... e quando ormai ha perso ogni speranza... ecco che in lontananza gli è sembrato di sentire una voce... il battito del cuore batte a mille, procede con cautela... e dietro alcuni cespugli vede una piccola radura, al centro della quale c'è una costruzione ad un piano, non molto grande... la porta aperta e sull'uscio due uomini... uno dei quali è Hykos... Marcus sorride... felice di averlo trovato e felice di vederlo senza il piccolo Tomi tra le sue braccia... ed il solo pensiero lo terrorizza... «allora... te li ha dati i soldi Madrìl?» chiede l'altro uomo a Hykos... che scuotendo la testa gli risponde, «ha detto di terminare il lavoro, di stare tranquilli... che i soldi è come se li avessimo già in tasca» e poi aggiungendo «stasera dopo il tramonto bisogna dare fuoco a tutto...» «vuole fare fuori anche l'altro?» «sì Hukos, fratello mio...» entrando entrambi in casa...

« _Attendi qui Veento..._ » Marcus esce dalla vegetazione cercando di girare intorno alla casa senza essere visto... una finestra chiusa dall'interno con delle assi di legno inchiodate... più avanti ne vede invece una libera, non molto alta, si avvicina di lato... da dentro alcune voci... « _eccomi qui bel ragazzino_ » parlando piano... e poi « _mando via mio fratello, così tra poco saremo soli io e te, contento?_ » sghignazzando... «ehi Hykos... hai portato qualcosa da mangiare? Abbiamo finito tutto qua...» Hukos chiede al fratello, ricevendo in risposta «no... non ho avuto tempo, però fai un salto tu in città, qui è tutto sotto controllo... ci vediamo più tardi per terminare il lavoro, ok?» Hukos borbotta un po'... ma poi alla fine decide di andare e prima di uscire dice al fratello «mi raccomando... non ti ubriacare come tuo solito, stai sveglio...» «tranquillo fratello... non ho nessuna intenzione di dormire... eh eh eh» pregustando il momento in cui potrà rimanere da solo con Tomi. Marcus preoccupato che Hukos possa vedere Veento, fa capolino dal lato sinistro della casa, Hukos si sta allontanando in sella ad un cavallo al passo... attende qualche istante, non sente alcun rumore, grido e quindi immagina che Veento si sia nascosto così bene da non essere visto. Sente però dei rumori provenire da dentro... guarda dalla finestra, vede Tomi, le catene alle mani mentre cerca di tirarle per scardinare il chiodo dal muro, al quale sono fissate... la bocca spalancata, _sta gridando..._ piange, cerca di sfuggire a Hykos... girando intorno ad una sedia, ma l'uomo la prende e la sbatte contro la parete rompendola... «è inutile che ti agiti... se fai il bravo alla fine avrai un premio... altrimenti ti farò soffrire come non mai...» _non c'è più tempo da perdere..._ Marcus torna davanti alla casa, tanta era la voglia di mettere le mani su Tomi che Hykos si è dimenticato di chiudere la porta a chiave... Marcus si avvicina, cerca di aprirla senza fare troppo rumore, dentro un piccolo corridoio che porta a tre stanze... un tanfo pazzesco... _che è questo odore..._ supera la prima stanza, quella di Tomi è quella centrale... _ho bisogno di qualcosa..._ adagiato per terra, vicino all'ingresso vede un grosso bastone, lo prende, lo impugna con tutte e due le mani, lo stringe forte... apre la porta della stanza, vede Hykos con i pantaloni calati che ha afferrato Tomi per le mani e lo tira verso di se, Marcus gli urla «NON LO TOCCARE!!!» e mentre Hykos si gira, sorpreso di non essere più solo con il ragazzino, Marcus solleva il bastone per aria per poi farlo ricadere con forza, tutta quella che ha in corpo, sulla testa di Hykos... che ricevuto il colpo, senza dire nulla, stramazza al suolo. Tomi è seduto per terra, rannicchiato, aderente al muro, le gambe piegate con la testa sopra le ginocchia, piagnucolando... solleva lo sguardo ma non riconosce subito Marcus, il quale getta per terra il bastone e poi si avvicina, sussurrandogli _«Tomi, sono io Marcus, non devi avere paura...»_ il ragazzino si alza da terra e si butta tra le braccia di Marcus, piangendo... e lo stringe forte forte... « _è tutto finito, adesso ti libero e torniamo al convento, ok?_ » Marcus continua a carezzare il ragazzino... lo guarda felice, perchè è arrivato in tempo, «sei ferito?» gli chiede, con Tomi che scuote la testa... «stai bene? Ti hanno fatto del male?» e Tomi continua a scuotere la testa sorridendo... _«Marcus...»_ il giovane gli legge il labiale «dimmi Tomi...» il ragazzino gli dà un bacio sulla guancia, poi lo guarda negli occhi «ti voglio bene...» abbracciandolo di nuovo... con Marcus che gli sussurra « _te ne voglio tanto anche io_ », poi però cerca di staccarsi un attimo ma Tomi non vuole... «NON MI LASCIARE!!!» gli urla... il giovane cerca di tranquillizzarlo... «non ti lascio Tomi... ti porto via con me.» Quindi si gira... in cerca di qualcosa per rompere le catene... ma poi gli viene in mente di frugare tra le tasche di Hykos..., trova due chiavi... ne prova una e liberare Tomi è un attimo... _l'altra chiave?_ Il ragazzino si butta di nuovo al collo di Marcus, lo guarda, gli tocca i capelli e sorride... «è una lunga storia, li ho dovuti tingere... ma adesso andiamo via, non voglio correre il rischio che torni qualcuno...» Marcus si alza, si avvicina a Hykos, «è ancora vivo...» prende una delle catene che teneva prigioniero Tomi e la aggancia alla caviglia destra... e rivolto a Tomi «non ci darà più problemi» quindi solleva il ragazzino e lo porta via con se, abbracciandolo... usciti nel corridoio, Marcus... verso Tomi... «ma cos'è questa puzza tremenda» guardando la stanza in fondo al corridoio... la porta chiusa... Tomi gli dice «c'è qualcuno lì dentro, ma non so chi sia...» _l'altra chiave?_ Marcus appoggia per terra il ragazzino... che però non vuole in nessun modo staccarsi dal giovane e quindi le sue mani sono aggrappate alla camicia di Marcus... il quale si avvicina alla porta e prova ad aprirla, ma senza successo... «ci dovrebbe essere una chiave da qualche parte...» ritornando indietro ed entrando nella prima stanza, quella dei due fratelli... dentro un cassetto del tavolo appoggiato al muro trova una grossa chiave di ferro, «eccola» esclama tutto soddisfatto... lui e Tomi di nuovo davanti alla porta chiusa... Marcus infila la chiave che non incontra alcun tipo di ostacolo, la gira un paio di volte fino a quando non sente uno scatto... la porta si apre leggermente, lasciando uscire un tanfo incredibile... Marcus e Tomi si portano automaticamente la mano a coprirsi il naso e la bocca... ed istintivamente fanno un passo indietro «è terribile... ma sicuro che qui dentro ci sia qualcuno? Non è possibile» con Tomi che però continua a fare di sì con la testa... mentre prende un fazzoletto che aveva in tasca e se lo passa intorno al viso per cercare di attutire il forte odore. Marcus esce di nuovo dalla stanza per riprendere fiato... e ne approfitta per tornare nella stanza dove era tenuto prigioniero Tomi per recuperare il grosso bastone... che utilizza per divellere le assi che chiudono la finestra, facendo entrare non solo la luce che illumina la stanza ma anche l'aria per attutire un poco quella puzza incredibile... e quando i raggi di sole fanno capolino dai buchi lasciati dalle assi mancanti, una scena pazzesca si presenta agli occhi di Marcus e Tomi, lasciandoli a bocca aperta... un ammasso di rifiuti, scarti di cibo, escrementi, pozze di urina... ed in mezzo a tutto questo un essere umano... qualcuno steso sul pavimento, rannicchiato, i pochi vestiti rimasti, laceri, sporchi... una grossa catena fissata al collo, che lo tiene bloccato ad un paio di metri dal muro... per terra un pezzo di pane raffermo su cui stanno banchettando un paio di grossi topi... che appena vedono i raggi di sole scappano scomparendo dalla loro vista. Marcus si avvicina, chinandosi... _è un ragazzo?_ I capelli lunghi, scuri, appiccicati tra di loro, gli occhi chiusi, di cui uno gonfio, probabilmente dovuto ad un colpo ricevuto... altri segni sulle braccia, sul torso nudo... _è morto?_ Allunga la mano sinistra e la appoggia sul suo petto, all'altezza del cuore, sperando di sentire i battiti... appena avviene il contatto, il ragazzo si sveglia all'improvviso da quel torpore con cui stava convivendo da giorni... come chi si trova sott'acqua e avendo già da tempo finito le scorte di ossigeno riesce alla fine a mettere la testa fuori... ed il suo improvviso risveglio fa prendere uno spavento a Marcus e Tomi che si ritraggono... «non ve ne andate, vi prego...» implora il ragazzo... «posso darvi tanti soldi, vi prego aiutatemi...» Marcus sentendo quelle parole, sentendo quella voce... sbianca... « _Ma... Ma..._ » lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia... lo sguardo fisso su quel giovane, che a sua volta rimane sorpreso dall'espressione impressa nel viso che ha di fronte a se, notando i capelli corti e scuri. « _No... no... non può essere..._ » portandosi le mani sul viso, le lacrime che cominciano a scorrere... Tomi lì accanto che non riesce a capire la reazione di Marcus... _lo conosce?_ Si avvicina al giovane e gli mette le mani intorno al collo abbracciandolo... Marcus si passa la manica del braccio sinistro sugli occhi per togliere le lacrime che gli offuscano la vista... anche se le lacrime continuano a scorrere e singhiozzando... « _Ma... Mar... eri tra le mi-mie brac-cia..._ » allungando le braccia in avanti, i palmi rivolti verso l'alto guardandole... _«eri lì con m-me, n-non ho po-potu-to sal-salva...»_ non riuscendo a terminare la frase... appoggia la mano sinistra sul pavimento sporco, per darsi una spinta ed alzarsi... con Tomi che lo segue in ogni suo movimento, non lasciandolo per un istante. Il ragazzo lacero e sporco prova a sua volta ad alzarsi per avvicinarsi... ma la catena lo riporta subito alla realtà, ricadendo per terra... « _Marcus?_ » una flebile voce esce dalla sua bocca... mentre a sua volta alcune lacrime scendono sulle sue guance e dove passano portano via lo sporco... riportando alla luce una bella pelle chiara... Marcus si siede vicino... continuando a guardarlo... come se avesse paura che all'improvviso tutto possa svanire come una bolla di sapone quando vola troppo in alto o incontra un ostacolo... allunga le mani toccando il suo viso... cercando di portare via altri strati di sporco... spostando alcuni ciuffi dei suoi capelli neri... incurante del cattivo odore che gli sta penetrando anche nel punto più nascosto del cervello... gli passa le braccia intorno al collo e lo avvicina a se... guancia su guancia... ed i due ragazzi scoppiano a piangere a dirotto... con Tomi sempre attaccato a Marcus... anche lui piange... _«Marius... pensavo di averti perso per sempre...»_ _«Marcus, sei proprio tu???»_ I due amici rimangono abbracciati per diversi minuti, poi Tomi comincia a strattonare la camicia di Marcus... che si volta verso di lui e gli dice «hai ragione, dobbiamo andare...» prende la chiave dalla sua tasca e sicuro che sia quella giusta riesce a togliere il collare di ferro, liberando Marius. Lo aiuta ad alzarsi, il braccio destro intorno alla vita, mentre Marius si tiene forte con quello sinistro intorno al collo di Marcus... Tomi che li precede. Marius procede con fatica, i suoi aguzzini lo hanno picchiato ed anche pesantemente... viste le difficoltà che sta incontrando Marius, Marcus decide di sollevarlo da terra, mentre i tre escono dalla casa... e Marcus fischia... Veento arriva di corsa e quando vede Marius, nonostante sia sporco ed emani un cattivo odore, lo riconosce all'istante, appoggiando il muso sul suo viso... con Marius che allunga le mani per accarezzarlo... «oh Veento, amico mio...» Marcus aiuta Marius e poi Tomi prima di salire a sua volta... lanciando il cavallo al galoppo lontano da quel luogo di morte.

L'infermeria del convento... Marius giace steso sul letto che fino a qualche giorno prima aveva ospitato un disperato Marcus, in fuga da chi lo accusava di aver ucciso il Principe ed in fuga da quel mondo, da quella vita, che gli aveva appena portato via la persona con la quale avrebbe voluto vivere insieme per sempre... Arrivati, i frati hanno aiutato Marcus a portare il ragazzo bisognoso in infermeria, dove Frate Benedikt ha provveduto subito a visitarlo, fornendogli le prime cure.

Marius sta riposando... anche se al convento solo Marcus e Tomi (messo al corrente durante il tragitto che li ha portati lì) conoscono la vera identità dello sconosciuto... ancora troppo “mascherato” dallo sporco, dalle echimosi, dall'occhio gonfio... Marcus non vuole metterlo in pericolo, la voce che il Principe si trova, ferito, nell'infermeria del convento potrebbe far arrivare lì tanti malintenzionati, gli uomini di Sgherto e Madrìl... Marcus vuole solamente dare la possibilità a Marius di riprendersi un poco, prima di fare il loro ingresso a castello... _Le domande possono attendere..._ pensa Marcus... _l'avevo tra le mie braccia... l'ho visto morire, steso sul letto di camera sua, freddo, senza più vita... com'è possibile..._ una grande felicità riempie il suo cuore... _è vivo... è vivo... oh Signore... ti ringrazio... è vivo..._ un pensiero triste... _ma allora chi è il giovane sepolto al castello? Sgherto... Madrìl... pagherete per tutto questo!_

La sera dopo aver cenato, Marius seduto sul letto con Marcus in piedi davanti a lui che lo fissa senza dire nulla... «andiamo, ti accompagno in bagno... ci diamo una bella ripulita» esordisce Marcus sorridendo... «e poi, se vuoi, mi racconterai cos'è successo... perchè io ho una grossa confusione in testa...» mettendosi a sua volta seduto sul letto, accanto all'amico... «se penso a quello che abbiamo passato...» portandosi le mani a coprire il viso... con qualche lacrima che continua ad uscire, nonostante tutto. Marius sposta le gambe e le appoggia sul pavimento... «ok Marcus, andiamo...» facendo alcune smorfie di dolore mentre si solleva dal letto aiutato dal biondo... Marius gli passa una mano tra i capelli e gli dice «li preferivo color biondo...» sorridendo... e Marcus «anche io... vuol dire che dentro la tinozza per il bagno ci entriamo insieme... così vediamo se la tinta se ne va via» propone... con Marius che annuisce felice.

«Io ricordo solo che ad un certo punto la notte mi sono svegliato, sentivo delle voci, vedevo qualcosa ma non riuscivo a muovermi...» prova a spiegare Marcus... con Marius che dopo essersi passato un'altra volta un panno insaponato sul viso gli dice «sì Marcus, stessa cosa per me... ci hanno presi all'improvviso, la notte... non ce ne siamo accorti, hanno usato una sostanza che ci hanno fatto inspirare appoggiando un pezzo di stoffa imbevuto sul naso» e poi «ti hanno lasciato lì, mentre mi portavano via sostituendomi con quel povero ragazzo...» si passa la mano tra i capelli... il racconto prova i due amici, ma è necessario... devono capire cosa è successo... «che brutta fine che ha fatto... non so neanche chi fosse...» «ma, era identico a te, come mai?» «Madrìl pensando che non avrei mai visto la libertà, mi ha spiegato tutto... Il mago Alahxan ha dato una pozione magica a Sgherto, da far bere al ragazzo, un incantesimo potente per farlo assomigliare a me, nei minimi particolari o quasi... Sgherto, in cambio, ha promesso immense ricchezze ed un ruolo di primo piano al mago. Il suo obiettivo era quello di sostituirmi a corte con un uomo di sua fiducia... quel ragazzo... per poi eliminare Re Jörgen... ma qualcosa deve essere andato storto, o forse il ragazzo si è tirato indietro all'ultimo momento, ed ecco perchè è stato ferito mortalmente...»

Marius si commuove... «io ero lì vicino a te, nascosto, non potevo dire nulla, non potevo avvertirti che ero vivo, ti ho visto disperato quando tra le tue braccia, la vita ha abbandonato il corpo di quel povero ragazzo» I due amici si abbracciano e rimangono così fino a quando l'acqua ormai fredda li ha “invitati” ad uscire dalla tinozza... Si sono asciugati, Marcus notando con piacere che ormai a parte qualche piccola traccia, i suoi capelli sono tornati biondi come il grano in un campo in attesa della mietitura, e si dirigono di nuovo in infermeria, dove Tomi li stava aspettando, si mette a sedere vicino a loro, ascoltando il racconto di Marcus... che per prima cosa presenta Tomi a Marius, spiegandogli che senza di lui non sarebbe sopravvissuto... «mi sono lanciato dalla cascata di Olìkerat...» Marius lo ascolta con la bocca spalancata... non può credere che Marcus, il suo migliore amico, sia saltato andando incontro a morte certa dalla cascata... Marcus prosegue «ormai sapevo che eri morto, non volevo vivere... Sgherto ed i suoi uomini mi avevano ferito, mi volevano uccidere... e così mi sono buttato» … … …

Un paio d'ore dopo... sentono bussare alla porta... Marcus rivolto verso Marius, «ho mandato a chiamare Kàtor...» La porta si spalanca, Kàtor vede davanti a lui Marcus... si volta verso alcune guardie e ordina «ARRESTATELO!» le guardie si avvicinano e stanno per mettere le catene al giovane, quando si sente una voce «KÀTOR!» Marcus si sposta lasciando la visuale libera... Kàtor vede Marius seduto sul letto... si inginocchia, facendosi il segno della croce... «mio Principe, voi VIVO!!!»

Il giorno seguente Marius e Marcus si apprestano a lasciare il convento... Kàtor ha lasciato alcune guardie che li scorteranno... precedendoli intanto dal Re Jörgen per annunciare loro la lieta notizia... Il Principe Marius VIVE!!! I due ragazzi salutano i frati ad uno ad uno... con Frate Kostian che ammette «sinceramente ci eravamo abituati alla tua presenza, Frate Mertin...» sorridendo... con Marius che passa il braccio destro intorno alla vita di Marcus stringendolo a se... «vi ringrazio di tutto Frate Kostian» esordisce il Principe... aggiungendo «sarà mia cura inviarvi una cospicua donazione in modo che possiate rendere il convento ancora più accogliente, come segno di ringraziamento per quanto fatto a me e soprattutto a Marcus, considerato che lo avete accolto quando lui era ricercato» Tomi capisce che per lui probabilmente è l'ora di dire addio a Marcus... tra tutte le facce sorridenti nel convento la sua è l'unica nota stonata... sta abbracciato a Frate Pauli... lo sguardo dimesso... gli occhi lucidi... Il Principe Marius monta a cavallo... mentre Marcus si avvicina a Tomi... gli sorride... il ragazzino cerca di ricambiare il sorriso... ma poi la tristezza sta per prendere il sopravvento... con Marcus che rivolto a Frate Pauli e Frate Kostian dice, «è desiderio del Principe Marius e quindi anche il mio di avere Tomi a castello per un po'...» notando subito il cambiamento di umore del ragazzino... «sempre che Tomi sia d'accordo...» ma Tomi è sparito... con Marcus, Marius ed i frati che ridono... vedendolo ricomparire qualche minuto dopo con uno zainetto sulle spalle... mentre scende le scale di corsa e si butta tra le braccia di Marcus, ridendo...

«THE END» sono le ultime parole lette da Mario... mentre riprende fiato, bevendo della birra... «mi si è seccata la gola...» «ma quindi finisce così?» chiede Marco, forse un poco deluso... e poi «ci sono ancora molti punti in sospeso... ma Tomi alla fine ride davvero? Si sente ridere? È muto dalla nascita o un evento lo ha traumatizzato?» con Mario che sorride divertito, contento che il biondo si sia lasciato così coinvolgere dalla storia... e senza dar lui il tempo di rispondere, «e poi? Non mi dire che Sgherto la fa franca un'altra volta... Già su Hondur non aveva pagato per avere provato ad impiccare Marcus» «comunque ti volevo dire che io l'ho sempre saputo che Marius non poteva essere morto» «davvero?» Mario interessato dai commenti del suo amico, «sì... cioè non c'era nulla che mi potesse dare questa sicurezza, ma è possibile saltare da una cascata alta 50 metri e sopravvivere?» continuando ad argomentare «secondo me, la chiave è tutta lì... Marcus e Marius hanno un rapporto profondo, sono legati allo stesso destino... Se Marius era davvero morto allora saltando Marcus lo avrebbe raggiunto, invece è sopravvissuto da un'altezza del genere... proprio perchè Marius non era morto...» «sinceramente non ci avevo pensato Marco, potrebbe essere una teoria da approfondire...» e «ma quindi... alla fine, la storia ti è piaciuta?» con il biondo che alzandosi di scatto dal divano, stirandosi... «certo Mario, non vedo l'ora che tu la pubblichi... voglio la prima copia della prima edizione e la voglio autografata...» sentendo dall'altra parte dell'iPhone Mario ridere di gusto... «grazie, grazie... troppo buono, cosa si fa per far contenti gli amici... eh eh eh» «ma io dicevo sul serio Mario... e... e...» passandosi la mano sinistra sui capelli, «adesso ti lascio andare dai tuoi amici, grazie per la bellissima serata passata insieme» Mario si alza a sua volta dal divano, «ti voglio bene Marco» «anche io, anche io... a presto»

_immagine pubblicata da yardense3 su tumblr.com _

 

_immagine pubblicata da harkoludjak su tumblr.com _

 

__

_immagine pubblicata da borussia-dortmund19-12-1909 su tumblr.com _

  

__

_immagine pubblicata da my-life-is-a-sport su tumblr.com _

**Author's Note:**

> Tomi è stata una piacevole sorpresa, quando ho buttato giù i fatti principali della storia, che poi ho sviluppato, Tomi non esisteva... poi è stato un flash, una cosa improvvisa... ed è quasi diventato il protagonista principale della storia. Come al solito, quando scrivo, mi piace lasciare qualche aggancio qua e là... che potrebbe essere sfruttato in futuro se dovesse arrivare qualche altra ispirazione.


End file.
